


Rock Anthology: Holidays

by Icalynn, Ischa



Series: RA [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cooking, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Family Bonding, Father's Day, Fourth of July, Ghosts, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Multi, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve, New York City, Nipple Play, Roleplay, Series, Thanksgiving Dinner, Threesome - F/M/M, heroes vs villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday prompts inspired by our series Rock Anthology. In other words, holiday shenanigans with a little bit of porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Never Rest my Soul~

**Author's Note:**

> Ischa wrote Halloween prompts to celebrate the holiday and I asked for one based on our series. We had planned to include this in our series, but Halloween has come and gone and we're already looking toward Christmas and we're nowhere close to posting this, so we decided to create a separate post with our Holiday chapters so we can post them on the holiday! 
> 
> First up is the Halloween prompt that Ischa already posted and something a little extra just for this series. Enjoy!

“It’s stupid,” Damian said.

“I like Halloween,” Colin replied, adjusting his mask. They were heroes and Dick, Jay, and John were villains. Sexy villains at that. At least that was what Sue-Yin had said. Sexy villains. What was sexy about a guy wearing a green and purple suit and calling himself the Riddler? Where did John get that idea from anyway? 

“We never used to do anything special on Halloween when I lived with my mom and now I have to go and dress up and be merry on a day that the dead are rumored to walk the earth,” Damian said.

“They don’t,” Colin said with a smile. “They don’t walk the earth. The dead they stay dead.”

“They better,” Jason said from the door. “You two are ready or what?”

Damian rolled his eyes, but was sure Jason couldn’t see it behind the mask. “Is the car already waiting?”

“If you mean if Al is already here, yeah. He is. He brought pumpkin baked goods and the rest of the band – the sexy villains,” he grinned, “Took the baked goods hostage.”

Colin laughed. Damian…refrained from sighing.

“We will save them!” Colin said and grabbed Damian’s hand to pull him into the kitchen.

~+~

They were late because it had been more fun to fight over the baked goods than to actually get ready.

Dad looked…strange in a black Kevlar suit and a mask that was faintly shaped like a – bat maybe? It had pointy ears. 

“Father,” Damian said.

“Damian,” Father replied, pulling him into a hug and then he did the same with Colin. “Good to see you made it.”

“There were baked goods to rescue, Mister Wayne,” Dick purred.

Father smiled. “Don’t give away my secret identity.” 

“But I am a villain,” Dick replied with a grin. “I know all your secrets and fears.”

“Is that so?” Father teased.

It was kinda disgusting, Damian thought.

“I am the horrible Scarecrow!” Dick said in a booming voice.

Damian rolled his eyes.

“I know you just rolled your eyes behind that mask,” Jason said.

“Prove it,” Damian replied.

Jason grinned. He wasn’t wearing a mask of his own. He was wearing a labcoat and a pair of glasses, and his hair was a mess. He was some kind of mad scientist.

“Maybe we should find your girlfriend,” Colin cut in.

“Yes,” Damian said. She had insisted on coming alone. Damian wanted to argue, but in the end didn’t. It would be fun, he thought to try and guess under which mask she was hiding.

~+~

An hour later, he still hadn’t found Sue-Yin. It was a bit frustrating, but then he had been delayed by people the whole time. He even lost Colin a few minutes ago, because Steph had dragged him onto the dance floor. She was wearing a cat suit. Damian shuddered. This woman.

“You okay?” Tim asked, handing him a glass of water. Damian still didn’t really get Tim’s Steampunk outfit, but both Kon and Tim were covered with gears and ridiculous contraptions.

“Sure, all these people. It’s so much fun,” Damian answered.

Tim smiled. His lips were a bit shiny and just a bit darker than usual. He had been making out with Kon for sure.

“You could just go upstairs and hide out in one of the rooms.”

“Still haven’t found Sue-Yin,” Damian said.

Tim nudged him. “That small girl there? The one watching you. Maybe that’s her?”

Damian followed Tim’s line of vision. Sure enough there was a small girl that was looking at them. He couldn’t see her face and she had a wig on. Must have been a wig, because no one had that long and crazy hair. She was wearing a lot of white Geisha paint and a torn up kimono.

She looked like someone from an Asian ghost story. It could be her. She looked familiar enough, Damian thought.

“Can’t hurt to go over and ask her to dance,” Kon said, suddenly beside Tim. “Even if it’s not her, your girlfriend doesn’t seem like the jealous type.”

“She’s not,” Damian confirmed.

“What are you waiting for then?” Tim asked.

Damian nodded.

“Have fun!” Kon said.

~+~

It wasn’t easy to make his way to her, every time he thought he would finally catch up to her she was gone and then he spotted her on the other side of the room, slipping out into a hallway. It was just like Sue-Yin to tease a bit. Once he stood in front of her he could really appreciate the mask she was wearing. It looked old and cracked and the white paint made her skin shine unnaturally in all the places that weren’t covered by mask or the torn up kimono.

The music was faint here. It was like they were separated from the real world.

“Want to dance?” He asked, offering her his hand.

She nodded and took it. Her fingers were cold, but he pulled her in anyway. She curled around him. He held her closer still and they danced slowly to a far away tune. It was – not magical, not that, but a bit unearthly for sure, Damian thought and then the music faded away completely and she was tugging on his hand.

He followed her into the garden.

It was cold outside. He could see his own breath on the chilly air. She was slipping into the shadows behind the small lamps that were hanging on the trees close by. There was an old maze in the back garden that was hardly ever used anymore.

He shook his head, the last sliver of her kimono disappeared in the maze.

He wasn’t so sure anymore if it was really Sue-Yin. She hadn’t said a single word to him since he asked her to dance and now she was just – but he couldn’t leave her alone there. It was cold and it was dark and it was the night of the dead.

Damian followed.

~+~

The maze was even darker than he had imagined, but he could hear laughter in the distance so he followed it.

Even if this girl wasn’t Sue-Yin it was still not a good idea to leave her alone here. Maybe she was drunk and didn’t realize that it could be dangerous. And he was a goddamned hero tonight. He had the hat, mask, and dagger to prove it.

He started running, because he really wanted to catch up to her and get inside where it was warm. To his surprise he missed people. 

It seemed to get even colder the closer he came to the soft laughter.

He was feeling tired and out of breath.

And then he was rounding the corner and she was there, standing with her back to him. He stopped, hesitated, and then tentatively reached out to her, skimming his fingers over the brittle fabric of the kimono.

She started to turn at the same time his phone rang with Sue-Yin’s ringtone. He stepped away from the girl in the kimono and grabbed the phone, turning away from her.

“Hey, boyfriend, where are you?” She asked.

“Outside,” Damian said, his voice sounded raspy and unused to his own ears and his heart was beating way too fast and he couldn’t say why he was so afraid all of a sudden.

“You better come and save me then,” she said, laughing gently, “Because the terrifying Scarecrow has me in his clutches-”

“You stole from me, Zorro,” Dick said into the phone. “I stole from you. I will release your sweetheart if you pay the ransom in pumpkin baked goods. Meet me at the clock in fifteen minutes or else…” and he hung up.

He stared at his phone and then he looked up, but the girl wasn’t there anymore. A chill ran over his skin as he spied her a bit further away. He made a step forward to follow her, but then his phone buzzed again with a message from Tim. “Where are you???”

He pocketed his phone and went back to the manor.

Once he stepped inside the ballroom, he had forgotten all about the girl in the kimono.

~Extra porn~

John was pushed against the paneling a bit too hard, his breath was stolen away by a kiss so all-consuming he felt light headed.

Bruce was a big looming black mass of Kevlar and unyielding flesh.

John gasped. 

Bruce had a house full of people and this wasn’t-

“Finally caught you alone, Riddler,” he said. “And now you will tell me everything I need to know about the operations down by the docks.”

“Oh,” John said, catching on. “Never.”

“I have ways and means to make you talk,” Bruce growled.

“Is that so?” John challenged. “All I see is you wanting to get on your knees for me – so badly,” he purred the last words. “And I might even let you.”

Bruce kissed him again and then he turned John around and pressed him face first into the wall, his hands were behind his back and before he could blink they were in handcuffs. He tensed. He could still hear the people, the music, faint laughter.

“Bruce,” he said, struggling.

Bruce kissed his nape and then pulled him in and dragged him away from the noise until they couldn’t hear it anymore.

Bruce pushed him into a deserted room and onto a soft chair. The excitement was bubbling up inside John’s veins.

“Now, you will tell me everything,” Bruce growled and he looked so hot, John thought. All black and dark and dangerous. John swallowed for show.

“Never,” he said, tilting his head a bit in defiance.

Bruce leaned down, ghosting his lips over John’s. “We’ll see.”

John shivered as Bruce unbuttoned his jacket and then the shirt until his chest was exposed. Bruce let his fingers trail down John’s stomach and then up to brush his nipples. John moaned. He was so fucking sensitive and already so turned on by this. Bruce played with John’s nipples gently, rolling them between his fingers and then bending down to kiss or lick them. John was straining to meet his mouth. His cock was getting harder by the second.

“You will tell me everything,” Bruce said again.

“No,” John replied. But he nearly choked on it as Bruce twisted his nipple a bit too hard. The pain-pleasure mix made him hiss and then moan.

Bruce was relentless. He played and licked and teased John’s nipples, but wasn’t touching him anywhere else. John was squirming in the chair and tearing at the handcuffs. He needed to be touched. “If you tell me everything, it will end and I will make you feel so good,” Bruce said.

John considered for a second, but the torture was just so fucking sweet he didn’t want it to end yet. “No.”

Bruce growled. “This is your last warning.”

John laughed. “I know you’re getting off on this, you sick little-” he was cut off by Bruce’s mouth on his. The kiss was hard, nearly brutal.

“Yeah, I do,” Bruce said, rolling John’s nipples between his fingers and increasing the pressure steadily.

John cried out as Bruce dug his nails in lightly. His cock was throbbing. He needed to come. “Oh god, please, fuck, please,” John sobbed.

“Tell me,” Bruce said.

And John didn’t even register what he was saying, something he read in one of Colin’s comics, but it seemed enough, because Bruce’s hand was rubbing his cock and applying more pressure and his nipples were licked and nibbled on, and then he was shuddering through an orgasm. “Fuck,” he said, slumping into the chair. “Fuck.”

Bruce kissed him gently then and took off the handcuffs, massaging John’s wrists. “Yeah?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah,” John said, kissing him back.

Yeah, this was something he could see them doing more often. Fuck, did he want to repeat it then. 

“We should get back to the party if you’re up for it.”

“I need a minute and I need to clean up and yeah, then we can go back,” John said, smiling.

Bruce smiled back.

Fuck, John thought, but he loved this man so much.


	2. ~Thanksgiving~

John lazily traced his fingers over Bruce’s chest, completely sated and glowing from his orgasm. He leaned in and kissed Bruce softly. “You know,” John breathed against Bruce’s lips. “We’ve been together for over a year now.” 

Bruce blinked, raising a brow. “I thought-”

“You thought wrong,” John teased, but he knew what Bruce was thinking. Bruce was probably counting from when they officially got back together after their huge fight over Christmas break. “From when we first hooked up.” 

“Ah,” Bruce hummed. “Yes, it has been well over a year then.” He chuckled, “Is this your way of hinting for a gift?” 

John snorted. “No, fuck that. I don’t need any fancy gifts or decelerations.” 

“I see,” Bruce nodded. “But?” 

“I just wanted to acknowledge that we’ve made it this far.” He grinned, kissing Bruce. “We’re so awesome.” John stole another kiss. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.”

John curled around him, blissfully happy to be in Bruce’s arms. He couldn’t wait to celebrate the holidays this year as a real family… “Hey.” 

“Yes?” Bruce chuckled, amused. 

“Next week is Thanksgiving, we should have a huge dinner here at the Manor.”

“Already planning on it,” Bruce nodded. “Since it’s our first and Colin’s as well.” 

John couldn’t help the bright smile that crossed over his face at the thought. “Yeah.” 

“Alfred is-”

“No,” John cut in, not liking the idea of Alfred preparing the meal… which he probably did every year. “We should give Alfred the day off, I mean, when has he ever had the day to relax and enjoy? I bet he’s made your meal every year. We should show how grateful we are of Alfred too. He deserves all the thanks and more.” 

Bruce frowned. “I’m sure Alfred doesn’t see it that way.” 

“I know, but he’s been the best and we should give him thanks-”

“Or a headache for messing up his kitchen.” 

John snorted, smacking Bruce’s arm. “Come on, it can’t be that hard. I’ll do everything and I’ll get the boys to help.” John’s voice was hopeful and he knew that Bruce would give in. 

Bruce sighed. “Okay.” 

“Sweet.” John grinned, kissing Bruce as he mentally started to prepare their Thanksgiving meal. 

~*~

John checked the oven, everything was set. This was going to be prefect. “Okay, the turkey is in the oven, now we have the mashed potatoes and gravy, rolls, stuffing, the green bean casserole, the candied yams, the cranberry sauce-”

“And pies, we can’t forget the pies.” Dick pointed out as he was helping Jay peel the pot of potatoes. 

“Of course, Alfred insisted on at least making the pies.” John snorted, shaking his head. “They’re already on the table.” 

“Perfect,” Dick grinned, licking his lips and turning as if to sneak a bite, but Jason grabbed him. 

“Hey, not until you finish with the potatoes.” 

Dick rolled his eyes, but sat down beside Jason.

“Need any help?” Tim asked as he popped into the kitchen, with Kon right behind him. 

“Um,” John worried his lip as he glanced around at the mess that was accumulating. “Do you know how to make dough for the rolls?” Tim looked at him like he grew another head. “I’ll take that as a no. Maybe, there’s a store open, I totally forgot about buying the refrigerated ones that-”

“Actually, I do.” Kon interrupted and everyone turned to him. 

“You do?” Tim gasped in awe, “Really?” 

“I grew up on a farm,” he pointed out. “I know how to bake breads, cakes, and pies. My specialty is apple pie.” 

“You mean you’ve been holding out on us?” Dick teased. 

Kon shrugged, “No one asked… I thought you guys liked toast for breakfast.” 

“You’re on breakfast duty from now on.” Jason announced and everyone nodded in agreement, shouting out what they’d want… cinnamon rolls and muffins and croissants. 

Kon groaned. “I should have kept my mouth shut.” 

“No, it’s perfect.” Tim smiled, turning to him and kissing him. It was just a little bit dirty. “Teach me how to make some rolls?”

John chuckled lightly, who could refuse a kiss like that? He noted that Dick and Jay took notice as well.

“Kay,” Kon grinned, wrapping his arm around Tim. “Where’s the pantry?” 

Tim led the way and John turned back to the next task at hand when they disappeared into the large walk in pantry. “Okay, so the green bean casserole and the yams, next.” He read over the recipe and started to open up the cans to make the casserole. 

“Hey, where’s Damian and Colin?” Jay wondered a moment later. 

“They’re with Bruce, bonding in the media room. There’s some football game on, or something?” John shrugged. 

“Do they even like football?” Dick questioned.

“Bruce does… not sure about Colin, and Damian loathes it.” 

“Then why is he even watching the game?” Jay questioned and John shrugged. 

“Cause it’s a classic Thanksgiving tradition and Colin was really thrilled with the idea. They have drinks and snacks.” John smiled. “I think it’s sweet.” 

They made small talk as they continued to cook the meal, even Alfred peeked in on them. But Dick dragged him out of the kitchen. 

It was perfect.

~*~

John snuck into the media room, watching Bruce and the boys cuddle on the sofa for a moment before he joined them. John wrapped his arm around Bruce’s neck, kissing the top of his head as he sat on the arm of the sofa. “So, who’s winning?” 

“Gotham Rogues are kicking ass!” Colin grinned up at him. 

Damian rolled his eyes. “It’s been enlightening.” Which was probably the best thing Damian could have said, John was proud of him. 

Bruce wrapped his arm around John and pulled him onto his lap. “How is the cooking going?” 

“Good!” John grinned. “If anything we’ll have some kick ass rolls and pies.” 

“Is that so?” Bruce chuckled. 

“Yeah, apparently Kon can bake. And we just had to sample the first batch and they’re so good.”

“I assume he learned everything he knew from his grandmother. Martha made the best apple pie I’ve ever tasted.”

“I’m telling Pennyworth.” Damian scolded, but there was no heat behind it. It was kinda cute. 

John grinned. “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.” 

“Sounds good.” Bruce squeezed John’s arm. “And how many times did Alfred check up on you?” 

“A few times,” John chuckled. “But it’s all good… everything looks great, I just hope it tastes great too.” 

“At least we’ll have rolls and pies,” Colin winked at him and they all laughed.

~*~

They all piled around the dining room table, this was the first meal that they would share together as a family. That was the best part. 

John looked over the food and it all looked good and smelled even better. He just hoped that it would taste amazing too. They had worked hard on everything. 

They went around the table and said what they were thankful… there was a lot of nudging and winking as well. John so loved his makeshift family. 

Bruce stood to carve the turkey. “Looks good.” He nodded as he went to cut it. It was dark brown and juicy. John made sure to baste it just like the recipe said. Bruce frowned, having a hard time cutting the meat. 

“What’s wrong?” John stood up, inspecting the turkey. 

Bruce touched it, “John, did you defrost the turkey before you put it in the oven?” 

John blinked. “No, but that’s why it cooks so long. It’s nice and brown and everything.” 

“It’s still frozen inside.” Bruce tried to keep his face neutral, but he couldn’t hide the amusement over the frozen turkey. 

“Are you serious?” John groaned and he too touched the meat… it was ice cold and raw in the middle. He didn’t even think about defrosting it. “Fuck.” 

“Language,” the table replied and then burst out laughing as they started passing all the sides around. They on the other hand had turned out perfect. At least John had gotten the rest right and appointing Kon to make the rolls was his best idea.

“These rolls are the best,” Jay moaned as he grabbed another and everyone else did too. The rolls were to die for, perfect and buttery. Kon was definitely on breakfast duty from now on. 

They finished off all the sides and devoured the pies. Even Alfred enjoyed their meal. 

“Next year, I’ll get the turkey perfect.” John vowed as they sat around the table stuffed and pleased with the meal. “This has been the best Thanksgiving ever, even with the bum turkey!” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. John was so thankful to have all his loved ones around him… and he hoped there would be many more to come.


	3. ~12 Days to Christmas~

Dick was the only one downstairs when Colin woke up and followed the smell of something delicious. 

Dick was standing at the counter with a mug in hand and humming Christmas songs. 

He looked beautiful, Colin thought. 

“Where is everyone?” Colin asked, and Dick turned around, smiling at him. 

“Jay took them Christmas shopping,” he answered. 

“Christmas shopping?” Colin frowned. He – kind of forgot that it was a thing people did. 

“Yes, so it’s just you and me. And we’re going to have so much fun,” Dick said, pouring Colin a mug of hot cocoa. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Aren’t you curious about what we’re gonna do?” 

“Everything is fun with you,” Colin said truthfully. 

Dick beamed at him. “Aren’t you the cutest,” Dick replied. 

“So, what are we going to do?” 

“Cookies, we’re going to bake cookies. My mom used to make these jam filled cookies for Christmas every year and I – it wasn’t something I wanted to do after my parents died, but now,” Dick shrugged. “It’s a family thing. And I have a new family now.” 

“Oh,” Colin said, looking into his half empty mug of cocoa. There weren't any family traditions he could share as he never met his mom or dad. And Christmas at the orphanage was – kinda a very religious, even if, joyous affair. 

“You alright?” Dick asked. 

“Sure, yes. I’ve never baked anything – okay, that was a lie. I made those cakes that come in boxes and you have only to add like eggs-”

“We'll it's not rocket science,” Dick interrupted gently. “First we're gonna have breakfast and then we're going to wash our hands and follow the recipe to a T. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Colin replied, getting up to start on the rolls. Kon made them the other day and they were lucky there were still a few left for breakfast. They were just so good. “Shouldn’t Kon help you with this? He can bake.” 

Dick looked at him. “You don't have to-”

“No! I want to, I just – don't know if I'll be any good at it,” Colin said. What if he messed it up? What if he ruined Dick's childhood memories by burning his mom's special cookies? What if-

“Breathe,” Dick said, stroking Colin's arm gently. 

Fuck, he had just talked himself into a slight panic attack. “I'm okay,” he said, breathing with Dick in tandem. 

“Okay,” Dick said. He frowned and it looked like he would ask about it, but then he smiled and kissed Colin's head instead. “Okay. Now eat your breakfast. It's just cookies. I burned them a few times when I was younger and one time I used salt instead of sugar. That batch was disgusting.”

“On purpose?” 

“No,” Dick said, but he was grinning. Colin wasn't sure he should believe Dick. He smiled back at Dick. 

“You were a handful, weren't you?” Colin asked. 

“My parents sure thought so,” Dick said. 

“You miss them still?” Colin wanted to know. 

“Yes, but not every day anymore. It gets easier. On some days, I even forget they're dead. I mean it's like if they were living in another town or country. I live my life here. I guess that's how it works when you grow up. You just don't see your parents that much anymore. I just don't-” Dick stopped, took a breath. “I just can't visit them or call to have a chat.” 

Colin nodded and then hugged Dick. “I'm-”

“No, hey. It's fine. I'm a grown man in a relationship with the most amazing people and I have you and Damian, Mister Wayne and John, Kon, Alfred, and Sue-Yin. All we need is a dog, or cat, or something and we're the perfect modern family, don't you think?”

Colin smiled into Dick's chest. “I'd like a dog. Do you think Santa will bring me one this year? I've been a very good boy.” 

“You have been very good, I'll talk to Santa about it,” Dick teased. 

“Didn't know you knew Santa personally.” 

“We go way back,” Dick said, untangling from Colin. “Now finish your breakfast, those cookies ain't gonna bake themselves.” 

Colin grinned and took a bite of his roll. 

~+~

“Jay,” Colin said and Jason looked up from the notebook he was scribbling in. Colin knew it was his song-book, but Jay was the only one he could ask right now. “Are you busy?” 

“Not really. Song isn’t really coming together anyway, so what can I do for you?” Jason asked. 

Colin bit his lip. “Mister Wayne gave me pocket money and I don’t know what for, because he pays for everything anyway, but now with Christmas coming up – I kinda would like to go Christmas shopping.” 

“Ah, and you need my expertise,” Jason replied, nodding. 

“Yeah...that and I don't have a driver's licenses.” 

Jason looked at him. “How – oh, right you weren't in school.” 

“I’ve never learned how to drive a car, so...I could take the bus of course-” he didn't want to take the bus. Crowded buses made him feel claustrophobic. 

“Nonsense. I took everyone else shopping already, except for Dick, but he insists he wants to do it alone. Wonder if he's thinking about getting us all something kinky...” Jason grinned. “Not that I would be averse. Of course.” 

“Of course,” Colin said. 

“Wanna go now?” 

“If you're free,” Colin answered. 

“Sure. Grab your coat and shoes. And don't forget your scarf and gloves.” 

“I'm not a kid,” Colin said. 

“You're our baby now,” Jason replied as he was buttoning his own coat. “And you do tend to forget your gloves.” 

Colin rolled his eyes and stuffed his gloves into the pockets of the coat. “Ready when you are.” 

“I was born ready,” Jason said. “Oh, wait I'm gonna tell Tim we'll be out. Be right back!”

Jay was back in moments and they got into the car. Jay turned the radio on while they drove, but not too loud. So they could still talk if they felt like it. 

“You know what you want to get the boys?” Jason asked. 

“No, I haven’t done this in a while,” Colin admitted. The years he spent on the streets he didn’t really have anyone. Streets kids sometimes stuck together, but they mostly looked out for themselves first. Colin had been that way too, and he had tried not to get too close or attached to people, because of his – issues. 

“Okay,” Jason said. “Which mall do you want to hit first?” 

Colin told him. 

~+~

“Bruce wants to have a big Christmas dinner at the Manor,” John said. 

“We already had that on Thanksgiving,” Jay pointed out. He was reaching for another one of those cookies Colin and Dick made. It made Colin feel warm inside that his family was loving them. “I'm voting the Fire station.” 

“Same,” Tim said. 

Colin thought that it was most likely, because his parents were giving a party too and he didn't want to be reminded of them. The Drakes lived next door to Mister Wayne after all. 

Kon grabbed Tim's hand. “I don't really care, but if Tim's more comfortable here, I'd vote the Station too.” 

John groaned. “Damian?” 

“Are you kidding? Station,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is our home. We live here. We should have our Christmas dinner at home, you know our home.” 

“Makes sense to me,” Dick threw in. 

“Thank you, Dick for your support,” Damian grinned. 

Dick grinned back. 

“So basically everyone wants to stay at home, cook something – no turkey and play board games or what?” 

“Yeah, we do,” Tim said. “I really, really do want that.” 

“Who is gonna tell Bruce that we don't want to have Christmas at the Manor?” John asked. Everyone looked at him. “What? No.”

“He's your lover,” Jason pointed out. 

“He is Damian's and Colin's dad!” John threw in. It made Colin's heart beat a bit faster when someone said those words. Colin's dad. His dad. 

Dick grinned. “Colin will do it. No one can say no to him. Look at that pretty face and earnest eyes.” 

“Me?” Colin asked. 

“Yeah, that is a good idea,” John said relived. That traitor, Colin thought. 

“You owe me so big for this,” Colin sighed. “You better talk to Santa, Dick.” 

Dick smiled. It was his warm and gentle smile. That smile that made people fall in love with Dick. “I will,” he said. 

~+~

“...and that is why we, the band, and I and Kon and Sue-Yin, want to have the Christmas dinner at the Station. It's our home after all,” Colin closed his spiel. 

Bruce nodded. “I see. And they sent you to tell me.” 

“They didn't send me,” Colin protested. Bruce raised an eyebrow. “There was a vote and people made good arguments and maybe someone promised me a puppy,” Colin grinned. 

“Are you going to cook again?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes, but no turkey. Dick knows a lot of different recipes from all over the world because his mom used to collect them and Kon is going to help and John won't be allowed anywhere near the meat,” Colin said. 

“What will John do then?” 

“Decorating duty with Sue-Yin,” Colin said. 

Bruce laughed. “Can I help with that?” 

“How good are you with scissors?” Colin teased. 

Bruce ruffled his hair. “Decent, I'd say. I can always get better.” 

“I'll talk to Sue-Yin,” Colin said. Bruce's big warm hand felt good on his head and around his nape. He felt safe with Bruce as his adoptive father. 

“Good.” 

“Bruce,” Colin said gently, looking at the floor. 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you for taking a chance with me,” Colin replied. “I’m really happy where I am now.” 

“I know and we are really happy too, that you are a part of our family, Colin.” 

Colin hugged Bruce then and after a second of hesitation Bruce hugged back.

~+~

Getting everyone gifts wasn't as difficult as Colin first thought it would be. He was pretty sure he chose well. The wrapping part was a bit of a bitch. 

“Need help?” Tim asked as he passed Colin's room.

“I am desperate,” Colin replied. 

“I used to do origami when I was younger. Me and paper are friends,” Tim said, sitting down on the floor. “Let's see what we have here.” 

Colin was glad that Tim's present had been the first he had wrapped up, but he would ask Alfred to help him re-wrap it next time he saw him. 

They worked in silence for a while. Tim was wrapping sharp corners and Colin was taping the paper in place and then Tim would make a swan or frog or crane and decorate the gift with it and a ribbon. 

“This is really pretty,” Colin said, awed. 

Tim ducked his head like he was embarrassed. “It's nothing. Really. Anyone could do it with a bit of practice.” 

“But you remember how to make an origami swan,” Colin insisted. 

“To be honest, it's one of the easier forms to learn.”

“Still,” Colin said. “You and paper are really friends.” 

“I like working with paper. It's a bit like playing the violin. It calms me down, gives me focus and-”

“Creates something beautiful out of the mess,” Colin finished. 

Tim smiled at him. “Yes, that. Exactly. I guess you feel the same way about the Cello.” 

“I do,” Colin said. “Thank you Tim.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Tim said, getting up. 

“Tim,” Colin said. 

“Yes?” 

“Could you teach me how to make a crane?” 

“Sure,” Tim said, sitting down again. 

“It doesn't have to be now. You were on your way somewhere, weren't you?”

“Yeah, I wanted to join Kon and Jay for a round of Assassins Creed, but – they can bond without me. I missed working with paper.” 

“Can you teach me a cherry blossom too?” 

“We'll have to look that up,” Tim said, his eyes were shining with happiness. 

“I'll get my laptop,” Colin said. “You grab some paper from the desk.” 

“Okay.” 

~+~

“This is the-” Jay shut his mouth with a snap after one look from Damian. 

“Colin chose it,” Damian said. 

“I didn't say anything,” Jason replied. 

“You wanted to say it's the ugliest tree you've ever seen,” Colin said. 

Jay gave him a look. It wasn't a perfect tree, it was a bit on the small side and scrawny too, but it was healthy and that was why Colin liked it, and it was only half the price and it wasn't cut down, but had its own pot so they could put it on the balcony or something or in the backyard. It wouldn't die was the thing. 

“It's a living tree, and we will dress it up pretty and then we're going to put it in the backyard so it can grow in peace,” Colin added.

“Did you get any ornaments too?” Jay asked. 

“Sure we did. Some new ones from the store and some from Pennyworth. He insisted,” Damian said. 

“They have been in your family for generations, Damian,” Colin replied. 

“Our family,” Damian corrected. 

“Our family. They should be on our tree, in our home, so everyone can look at them when they come here to eat our Christmas dinner,” Colin said. 

Damian rolled his eyes. “Fine. Enough with the ‘our’ now. I get that you understood my point.” 

“You guys need any help?” Tim asked, entering the living room. 

“Sure, lots of ornaments to hang on the tree,” Damian said. 

“Dick and Kon made gingerbread men,” Tim replied. “We can hang those too.”

“And the swans you made,” Colin threw in. 

“You made swans?” Jay asked. 

“Origami,” Colin answered for him. “They are really pretty. We made cranes and cherry blossoms too.” 

“Hidden talents,” Jason said just as Dick and Kon came in from outside.

“Who has hidden talents?” Dick asked.

“Tim,” Jay said. 

“Boy, you have no idea,” Kon said, kissing Tim's cheek. Colin though they were cute together, but then he thought that about Dick and Tim too, and Dick and Jay. 

“Gonna find out soon enough,” Jason leered playfully. 

Kon laughed. 

“Are we gonna dress up the tree or not?” Damian asked. 

“Sure, were is John? He should help,” Colin said. “He always liked doing it when we were kids.” 

“Upstairs, wrapping gifts or watching movies or something,” Damian said.

“I have you know,” John said coming down the stairs, “I made a garland for the tree.” 

“Did Dick text you to come down?” Colin asked with a smile. 

“It was Kon, but whatever. Point is, I made a garland for the tree,” John said, holding it up. It was made of cranberries, popcorn, and little paper gold stars. Like the ones they used to make with Sister Agnes. 

“It's beautiful,” Colin said. 

“It's our Christmas tradition, so...yeah.” John said. 

“This Christmas is going to be awesome,” Colin replied. 

“Yes, it totally will be,” Damian said, taking his hand. 

Colin felt warmth spread through his whole body. “You know what would be the icing on the cake?” 

“A puppy,” they answered in unison. 

“Damn right,” Colin grinned.


	4. ~Christmas~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!! <3

Kon rolled his eyes. 

“And don’t forget to wear something nice-”

“It’s just an informal dinner at the Fire Station,” Kon cut Clark off. “I’ll be fine and I won’t embarrass you. Grandma did teach me manners after all.” 

Clark was silent for a second, he was probably tearing up or something, Kon thought. It was hard for them to act like a family sometimes (especially with Lex around), but it was really easy for Kon to see Martha Kent as his grandmother. 

“I wish you would spend Christmas with us at the farm,” Clark said after a moment. 

“I’ll spend Near Year’s Eve with you on the farm, speaking off, I’d like to bring Tim,” Kon said. “And Jay and Dick.” He rushed on. He still wasn’t sure what the whole thing was, but he liked Dick and Jason. They were friends and something more to Tim. Kon was reasonably sure that Tim would come alone too, but Kon wanted to make it clear that he was okay with this. So he wanted to introduce Dick and Jay to his family too. 

“Okay. Fair warning? It could be that Lex will come too. Mom did invite him for Christmas but you know your father.”

“Yeah,” Kon said. “I have to run.”

“Have fun,” Clark said and waited until Kon hung up. 

Kon took one last look at himself in the mirror. He looked fine. He had all his presents in the car already and Tim was waiting with the rest of this makeshift family at the Station. 

“Family Christmas dinner…” he said. Well, fuck. 

~+~

He had seen the tree already and he had had some of the cookies too. He and Dick made the gingerbread men together. 

The whole Station looked homey and festive, and Dick was singing Christmas pop songs at the top of his lungs. Kon grinned at Colin who had opened the door. 

“I see everyone is already here,” Kon said. 

“Yes. But Sue-Yin just came in a few minutes ago. Dinner is ready, but since everyone has been snacking, no one is starving.” 

Kon hugged Colin after he hung up his coat. “Are these presents?” Colin asked. 

“Yes,” Kon said, handing him one of the two bags he brought with him. 

“We love presents!” Jason said. 

Damian rolled his eyes. 

“What’s with the horrible Christmas pop songs, Dick?” Kon asked as Jay grabbed the other bag.

“Don’t you like them?” 

“We have people here who could play something classy,” Kon teased. It was getting easier. 

Dick made a face. “Last Christmas is a classic.” 

“You want him to sing hymns?” Jason asked. 

“Why not?” Kon replied. “Colin and Tim could play the music.”

“Do you even know any hymns?” Jason asked Dick. 

“I know, rock, pop and dirty limericks,” Dick answered.

“I vote for the dirty limericks,” Bruce said from the kitchen. 

And to think, Kon thought, that his father was afraid he could do or say something embarrassing. Not likely. 

Dick grinned at him. “As always, a pleasure Mister Wayne,” he purred and then he started singing in a horrible British accent. 

~+~

Dinner was a loud and funny affair. Pretty much everyone teased John about the turkey and Sue-Yin brought the best Kimchi Kon has ever had in his life, because apparently Damian loved that stuff. She was the only girl and he wondered if it was weird for her for a moment and then shook it off. She seemed perfectly happy. 

She was talking to Tim about tech stuff. They were talking with their hands, and smiling, and nodding. Two nerds in tech love. 

“I’m glad you came,” Dick said softly. 

“Of course,” Kon replied. 

“I mean it wasn’t easy for you and you could have needed a break and stay on the farm with your real family instead of this bunch of crazy people,” Dick said. 

“You are a real family,” Kon replied. “Dick. I love you guys, not as I love Tim, but I do love all of you. Even that crazy Steph person that sometimes makes eyes at Tim.”

“She’s just teasing,” Dick laughed. 

“I know.” 

“I’m just really glad you’re here,” Dick said. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

~+~

“I don’t see anything puppy shaped here,” Colin said as he looked over the presents under the tree. Kon was still so full, but he had to have that last piece of cake Alfred made. Alfred made really great fancy cakes. 

“It’s not like we could have wrapped it up,” Damian teased. “That would have been cruel.”

Colin gave him a look. “A bow around its neck would have been enough.” He sighed. “Did you even get me a puppy?” 

“Did you really want one?” Tim asked gently. 

“Yes, I did. I kinda - it’s stupid. Forget it. Let’s see what Santa got us this year,” Colin said smiling again. 

Kon gave the boys a look. “You guys did get that puppy, right?” 

“Yes, we did,” Bruce said gently. “Alfred is on his way here with it now.” 

“Oh,” Colin said, beaming. “That is where he went! I thought he was in the bathroom…” 

Kon laughed. This band was so fucking insane. 

“We should unwrap the gifts that are already here, even if I know Colin is going to wait for the puppy,” Jason teased. 

“I – yeah. I’ll just sit here and stare at the door if that’s fine with you,” Colin said and did just that. 

Damian kissed his head and then grabbed Sue-Yin’s hand. “Come on, I got you something really awesome.” 

“Ah, my rich and famous boyfriend. How do I love your money,” she teased. 

He pulled her hair lightly. “Gold digger you.” 

“Damn right,” she said, kissing him. When Kon looked at her, he saw himself. She was so fucking smitten with Damian. “I hope you got me those diamonds I wanted.” 

“You wanted diamonds?” 

“They are a girl’s best friend.” 

“I bet John never asked for jewelry,” Damian replied. 

John coughed and went a bit red. Kon wasn’t sure he wanted to know what that was about.   
Jason grinned like he knew. 

“He’s still young, he can still learn,” she replied smiling. 

Damian kissed her. 

Tim grabbed Kon’s hand and leaned into him. “Aren’t they cute?” 

“They are. But I think we’re totally hotter,” Kon said, turning so he could kiss Tim hard and a bit filthy. 

~+~

They were nearly done with unwrapping the presents when Alfred opened the door with a bundle in his arms. Colin was up and staring at them in awe. 

“Merry Christmas, Master Colin,” Alfred said, handing the puppy over to Colin. 

The puppy yawned and everyone made an aww noise. Everyone. Even Bruce. 

“It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Sue-Yin said. 

Colin was cradling the puppy in his arms and had only eyes for it. 

“What are you going to name her?” Bruce asked. 

“I don’t know yet,” Colin said. “I really wanted a dog, but I didn’t think you guys would get me one. I mean-” he stopped and took a deep breath. “Thank you, so much.” 

“You are very welcome,” Bruce said. 

Damian stepped closer and patted the puppy gently. “She’s so soft.” 

“Don’t wake her up,” Jason said. 

“Do we have food and a bed and toys?” Tim asked. 

John smiled at him “Yes, we do. Upstairs in my room. Under the bed.”

“Sneaky,” Colin said. 

While everyone was cooing over the puppy, Tim dragged him into the kitchen. 

“Sneaking away for some fun?” Kon teased. 

“Sure, if you want,” Tim gave back. “I just wanted to tell you how awesome you are.” 

“I know.” 

Tim kissed him. “And that you’re staying here tonight.” 

“Of course,” Kon said and Tim kissed him again. 

“And that we’re meeting Steph and Parker for leftovers and movies tomorrow.” Another kiss. 

“Of cour- wait, what?” 

“It’s a Christmas tradition,” Tim said. “You don’t have to, but I’d like you to come with.” 

“What about Dick and Jay?” 

“I thought maybe we can do that alone?” Tim asked. 

“We can. But don’t feel like you have to exclude them or anything.”

“I don’t,” Tim said. 

“Okay. Also I told Clark that I’m bringing you to the farm over New Year’s and also Jay and Dick. You think they would want to come?” 

Tim beamed at him. “I’d love to and I think Dick and Jay will love to as well.”

“Okay,” Kon said, kissing Tim. 

“Guys! No making out secretly in the kitchen. That’s just bad manners,” John teased. 

“I think that was our cue to get back in there,” Tim said. 

“Yeah, in a moment,” Kon said and kissed him again. 

~+~

“You're standing under the mistletoe,” Colin pointed out. 

Kon looked up. “Oh.” And Tim was nowhere in sight, but Dick and Colin were with him. 

“It's not-” Dick began. 

“Were you going to ignore that?” Kon asked, looking at him. “I know you've been kissing everyone that has crossed your path under the mistletoe. Even Mister Wayne.”

“To be fair, I’ve had sex with Mister Wayne too,” Dick said and then bit his lip.

“You didn't have sex with me,” Colin pointed out. “But you did kiss me this morning under the mistletoe. You tasted like gingerbread men.” 

Dick shot him a betrayed look. “I was just hanging it up, you walked right under it and looked up.” 

Colin grinned. “I'm sneaky like that.” 

Kon laughed and then grabbed Dick by the neck. Dick looked at him. “You were totally going to ignore this.” 

“I – yes, because of reasons. Good reasons. Tim and-”

“Dick,” Kon said gently. 

“Yeah?” 

“Shut up. You're over thinking. It's just a kiss,” Kon said. 

Dick licked his lips. “Okay.” 

Dick had really pretty lips. Kon leaned in. He had intended it to be a chaste kiss, but somehow it became a bit heated. 

“That was-” Kon said, as he pulled away. 

“Yeah,” Dick said. “Just a kiss, huh?” 

Kon laughed. “You’re a good kisser.” 

“Likewise,” Dick said and then hugged him. 

It felt good. They stayed like that until Colin pulled gently on his shirt. “So...here I am under the mistletoe.” He said. “And you guys are here as well.”

Dick was shaking with laughter. “Some more of this wonderful tradition should be happening, you mean?”

“Yes,” Colin said, tugging at Kon's shirt again. 

Kon let go of Dick and turned to Colin. “Come here then.” 

Colin smiled at him and got on his tiptoes so Kon could kiss him too. This kiss was chaste and left Kon feeling warm. 

This band. 

“You should stay here and I'll get the boys,” Colin said. 

“What?” 

“And Mister Wayne!” Dick called after him. 

“Are you insane?” Kon asked. 

“Yeah, on some days, but also: he is an amazing kisser. Makes you weak in the knees.” 

“My dad used to make out with him,” Kon said. 

“Oh, yeah. That is a hot mental picture,” Dick grinned. 

“It's really not,” Kon said, but he couldn't help the smile. 

His life was so much more complicated and insane than he thought it would be, but he really wouldn't want to trade it.


	5. ~New Year's Eve~

John was flushed from head to toe, loving every excruciating moment as Bruce drew out his orgasm. He shuddered, so fucking close. 

Bruce chuckled against his lips, “Love you.” 

“Fuck you,” John moaned as he rocked back against him, needing Bruce to move. 

Bruce kissed him once more as he thrust in deeper, harder and they both moaned as they picked up the momentum.

So close.

“John!” 

They stilled, their breathing ragged as they registered that someone had entered the room and had called out to John… Dick. John tugged on Bruce to continue, not able to really think about anything else until they finished. And it was only Dick. He’s seen this and more.

Bruce grunted, but he didn’t need any other encouragement. A few more thrusts and John was crying out his release, shuddering as his orgasm washed over him and spurring Bruce’s own. They kissed as they slumped against each other and just enjoyed their afterglow until there was a small forced cough and John was once more alerted to Dick’s presence. 

John turned his head to Dick who was smirking at them. Dick’s face was flushed, “You guys are so beautiful.” He licked his lips as he continued to admire them in bed.

“Was there something you needed?” Bruce cut in, rolling off John and tugging the covers up a bit. 

“Oh, yeah, Patrol business, John needs to come downstairs ASAP.” Dick winked at them. “And you should really learn to lock the door.” 

John snorted, “Damian and Colin know better.” He sighed, not wanting to really deal with anything. He wanted to stay in bed with Bruce. “Can’t it wait?”

Dick shook his head. “No, it’s fucking huge and the clock's ticking. Besides, everyone is downstairs waiting, because a certain someone wouldn’t answer their phone.”

John raised a brow. Oh, right. He had turned off his phone. Shit. “Okay, okay. Give us a moment.” 

Dick nodded, winking at them once more and then turning around and disappearing out the door.

John glanced at the time and frowned, “I wonder what it could be, it’s just after midnight-” he stopped as a thought suddenly occurred to him. “Oh, hey, it’s New Year’s eve- well almost.” He chuckled, leaned in, and kissed Bruce. “We need to do something special tonight.” 

“We will,” Bruce smiled, but John knew he wasn’t happy about the intrusion. 

“You okay?” 

Bruce nodded. “I just wasn’t prepared-” 

John snorted. “So vanilla,” he teased lightly, kissing him once more. Even if it wasn’t as true as it had been before. This year had been really good to them and Bruce had really opened up and John was so fucking proud of him, of them. 

Bruce rolled his eyes, smacking John’s ass playfully. “Go see to your band.” 

“Kay,” he grinned, stealing another kiss and then darting off the bed. He pulled on a robe and dragged his fingers through his hair, trying to look somewhat presentable. But he was pretty sure that Dick already announced to the band why he was late. 

~*~

John found Jay, Dick, Tim, and Damian waiting impatiently for him in the media room. “So, what’s the big news?” 

“We’ve got a gig!” Dick grinned and John blinked in surprise. He so wasn’t expecting that. 

“But couldn’t that wait until the morning?” John questioned, slightly confused at the interruption. Sure a gig was a big deal, but it could have waited.

“This isn’t just any gig, it’s fucking New Year’s Eve in Time’s Square!!” Jay grinned. “They called because the group that they had booked have the Chickenpox of all things and had to cancel.” 

“We’re not headlining, but we’ll be playing live, on air, for millions!” Dick added, wrapping his arms around Jay. 

“Fuck, so we need to get to New York like now.” John inhaled as it all clicked in his head.

“Hence the interruption,” Dick winked. “Not that I minded.” 

John laughed, “Of course not.”

Damian sighed. “Must we talk about this?” 

“Yes, we do.” John chuckled, ruffling Damian’s hair and loving it as Damian tried to pretend he didn’t like it. 

“So, gig this evening. You think Bruce will let us use the jet?” Tim asked as his phone buzzed and he glanced down, grinning as he answered it and John assumed it was Kon on the other end. “You think it’ll work out?”

“Work out?” John questioned, looking to Dick and Jay. 

“We were supposed to go to Smallville in the morning, but we can’t miss this!” Dick explained. “So, Tim’s trying to work out a plan with Kon so that we can visit on New Year’s day and maybe stay a little longer? Dunno.” 

John nodded, recalling them planning the trip the other day. 

“Is Father coming down?” Damian questioned and John shrugged. 

“I don’t think so,” John glanced toward the door. “But I doubt it’ll be a problem. When should get some sleep, it’s going to be a big day!” 

“So regroup back here in the morning?” Tim questioned as he pressed the phone to his chest. “Kon will be coming too.” 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Bruce and get everything ready.” John nodded. “What about Colin?” 

“Oh, he’s with the puppy.” Damian smiled. “I doubt he’ll be going, unless we bring Ace with us.” 

John grinned, “Yeah. True. It’ll probably be too stressful for little Ace at this time. I’m sure Bruce will insist on them at least coming to the Manor while we are gone.”

“That would work,” Damian agreed. 

“Have everything ready to go and we’ll pick you up? Yeah, that’ll work out better if we meet you at the Station instead.” John mused out loud, worrying his lip in thought. “Jay can you pack up my guitar?” 

“Can do.” 

“Perfect.” John grinned and then he walked everyone out as they talked about the upcoming gig and what they should play. John was practically buzzing with excitement as he headed back up to Bruce. 

“Well?” Bruce began as he put his book aside, looking over at John. “Good news, I assume.”

“Very.” John grinned, jumping onto the bed and straddling Bruce. “And we need a little favor.” 

Bruce chuckled, rubbing his thumbs over John’s hip bones. “Yes?”

John rocked against him and leaned in, “We need to use the jet.” 

“The jet?” Bruce repeated, sounding a little incredulous. 

“Patrol landed a gig we couldn’t refuse!” 

“Is that so?” Bruce smiled.

“We’re one of the first bands slated to play for New Years Eve in Time's Square! Live from New York! Do you know how fucking big that is? We’ll be playing for millions!” John exclaimed as he rubbed his hands over Bruce’s chest. “Apparently the band they booked fell through and they asked us! We’ve never had an audience this big, it’s fucking amazing-”

Bruce shut him up with a kiss and John moaned into his mouth. It was a brutal, demanding kiss and it soothed John to the very core. Fuck, he loved Bruce with everything he had. “And did the band want to stay overnight in New York as well?” 

“Can we, just you and me?” John asked. “Tim and the boys need to get to Smallville as soon as they can, and I’d assume Damian would want to get back ASAP to be with Colin and Ace and Sue-Yin.”

Bruce nodded and then frowned. “Ace?” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s not very girly, but that’s what Colin finally decided on… it was between Ace and Titus.” John explained. 

“I see.” Bruce chuckled. “I take it that he will stay here with Ace then?”

“Pretty sure, or Ace coming with us and she’s a little too young for a trip.” John sighed, happily. “They’re so cute.” 

“I’ll have Alfred check up on them while we are away.” Bruce cupped John’s face and kissed him once more. “I’ll make all the arrangements.” 

“Thanks.” 

~*~

It was a whirlwind trip and thank God that Bruce had his own jet, cause they would have been screwed if not. They made it into the city with all of their equipment and barely made it in time to do a sound check. 

The event coordinator went over the rules and regulations and she wanted to hear the song they were planning to play. They took their places and played one of their brand new songs… It was about peace on Earth and saving the planet. It seemed pretty fitting with the whole new year and starting fresh.

Bruce and Kon watched on as well. 

“Bloody brilliant,” she cheered. “And I think Patrol is a better fit in the program than the one that canceled.” She smiled at them. “I’ll keep your name on our roster, I assume you’d be interested in playing at other events?”

Everyone exclaimed with a yes, and fuck yeah, and a hell yeah and so on and so forth. They were so fucking ready for this. He loved his band. 

She smiled, making a note in her IPad. “You have about an hour before we go live. Be in your places, you could play a little earlier depending on how this rolls.”

They left the stage and joined Bruce and Kon. They were whisked away into a Green room that had snacks and drinks as they waited. It was so surreal that he kept touching Bruce to keep everything in focus and grounded. 

“What did you think of our new song?” John asked, curious to know what Bruce thought. Kon had already heard it a few times. 

“It was good.”

“Just good?” John snorted, shaking his head. 

“It was very good.” Bruce corrected and kissed him softly. John sighed happily, looking around at his band. 

John wished that Colin was with them, but Ace would come first for a few months. And John really didn’t blame him either. 

“The car will be waiting for you once you finish,” Bruce began. “If you go on as planned, you’ll touch down in Smallville an hour before midnight. Lex’s helicopter will pick you up from there and take you to the farm.” 

Kon frowned, “Did Lex say if he’d be the one picking us up?”

“Clark didn’t say, but you can call to double check. I just arranged it.” Bruce stated and John squeezed his hand in appreciation. “

“Thank you,” Tim added and everyone chimed in their thanks too. 

“What about me?” Damian asked. 

“You’ll fly to Gotham once they are dropped off and it’s clear to take off. Alfred will be waiting for you at the airport.” Bruce smiled. “And Colin wanted to meet you too.”

“With Ace.” 

“Naturally,” Bruce chuckled and John leaned in, needing to kiss him. 

“What about us?” John questioned as he pulled away slightly.

“That’s a surprise.” He winked and John grinned.

This was going to be the best fucking New Year’s ever.

~*~

John stared out at the massive crowd, it was fucking insane. And he loved every second of it. His bandmates were just as keyed up as he was. This was fucking it. New Years Eve in Time’s Square? Could it get any better?

Well, maybe if they headlined the night and played as the ball dropped. But this was equally as good and John bet that they would book a few more gigs after this, maybe even a few tour dates. 

Dick belted out the first lyric a cappella, then the rest of the band joined in on the second lyric singing with him… then Damian picked up the beat with the drums as they sang the third lyric. Then Jason winked at John and they joined in with a flourish of guitars.

The crowd went wild. 

On the chorus the band went silent again and Dick sang with Tim playing the violin. It was haunting and beautiful, and just damn perfect. 

They finished the song to a standing ovation… okay, they were already standing, but John hadn’t heard such a good applause from the crowd before. Of course this was the biggest audience they’ve ever played for, plus the few million viewers that had tuned in. 

“Patrol, every one!” The host cried out and everyone cheered once more. 

They waved and Jay and Dick kissed before they were ushered off the stage. It was fucking euphoric and they hugged and kissed and John pulled away from them only to tug Bruce into a kiss. 

“That was beyond epic,” John breathed against Bruce’s lips. “Love this, love our band, love you.”

Bruce smiled, giving him his silent support. It meant so much to John. 

“We gotta go,” Tim stated as their driver appeared and another rush of hugs and kisses went around. 

“Happy New Year!!” John called after them, waving as the rest of his band disappeared into the crowd of people and cars. John sighed happily and then turned to Bruce. “So, what’s my surprise?” 

~*~

John felt positively breathless as he looked over the city. “Where are we exactly?”

“Manhattan,” Bruce smiled as he stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around John. John leaned back into him. “432 Park Avenue to be exact and the tallest building in New York.” 

“Wow,” he inhaled. He thought the view in Gotham was amazing, this was- he was just speechless. 

“The building is still under construction, but they finished the penthouse a month or so ago. I just haven’t had the luxury to see it for myself until now.” Bruce smiled against his neck, kissing him softly. “I thought perhaps you’d like a place in the city… for events like these.” 

John blinked and turned into Bruce, “This is for us?”

“Yes.” 

“Damn, this place must have cost a small fortune.”

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, but John knew that this view alone must be a couple million dollars. 

“Bruce, you don’t have to spend money to impress me-”

“I know,” Bruce stated. “It’s an investment and I want to share it with you. I only bought it when I saw the pictures of the view and thought of you the night of the video release.”

John’s heart squeezed tight and he loved that Bruce thought of him and wanted to build something together, but. “It’s so much.”

“It’s fine.” Bruce insisted, cupping John’s face and kissing him once more. 

John felt conflicted, part of him loved it… but the poor orphan inside him, protested the extravagance of it. He sighed, turning back toward the windows. It was breathtaking. “Okay, but you need to donate more to St. Swithin’s or anywhere really… I just-”

“It’s already done.” Bruce interrupted. 

“Yeah?” John smiled, his heart skipping a beat. “You know me so well.”

“Yes.” Bruce smiled. “Are you hungry?”

John nodded, suddenly realizing he was in fact starving. “Yeah.”

Bruce turned away and into the fancy kitchen. “I was just keeping it warm.” He opened the oven and pulled out a bag. It looked like a bag of greasy cheeseburgers and John wasn’t sure if he could take anymore… this place, Bruce’s love, and a cheeseburger? Bruce really did know him well.

“Is that what I think it is?” John questioned as he crossed over to him and Bruce pulled out two bacon cheeseburgers. John grabbed for one, practically inhaling it as Bruce took out some fries and then pulled out a bottle of champagne. “Don’t think that goes!” 

“This is for midnight.” He smirked and then pulled out a bottle of cola. “This is for now.” 

“Oh, yeah.” John chuckled, totally forgetting about the countdown to midnight. 

“How do you like it?” Bruce questioned as he bit into a fry. 

“Best damn burger ever.” He grinned, “What about you?” 

Bruce raised a brow, taking a bite of his own. But John knew he didn’t care for them… he got them for John. Bruce would have rather enjoyed a steak with all the trimming instead. “It’s good.”

John chuckled, leaning in and kissing him. He loved this man… and they had a few hours to kill before it was midnight. 

~*~

They were sprawled out on the bed, basking in their orgasms. Bruce grabbed the bottle of Champagne from the ice on the table. 

“Ten.” John began with the countdown. 

“Nine.”

“Eight.” Bruce popped open the bottle, the bubbly liquid pouring all over his hand. 

“Seven.” John couldn’t help himself as he licked at Bruce’s hand, sucking on his thumb. Bruce moaned and John had to kiss him and they missed the next few seconds in a glorious kiss. 

“Two!” John managed as he pulled away.

“Happy New Years,” they proclaimed together, sharing another kiss and then drinking a sip of champagne. 

The New Year was looking damn good.


	6. ~First of January~

Kon yawned and snuggled closer to the body beside him. His hand sneaking out automatically over a soft hip and further down-

“You sure you want to do that?” Dick asked lazily. His voice sounded warm and half asleep. 

Kon blinked a few times until he could be sure he was awake and seeing what he was seeing. “I – don't?” It shouldn't be a question, he thought. It really shouldn't.

Dick turned so he could look at Kon, their faces were only inches apart. He smiled. “Not that I would mind...but maybe we should talk about it first.” He was teasing, Kon knew. 

“I'm sorry. I thought you were Tim,” Kon said. 

“He's so much smaller than me,” Dick replied, “But you were half asleep and you did drink a lot last night.” He leaned in and kissed Kon's forehead. 

“How did I end up in bed with you?” Kon asked. 

“Uhm...your dad-”

“Lex,” Kon cut in. 

“Yes, Lex Luthor, said there were rules about sleeping with your boyfriend in a bed, and you didn't want Tim to sleep with me-”

Kon frowned. “Was I jealous?” 

Dick smiled. “A little bit. And Jay and Tim don't do anything when they are alone, because we have rules of our own. It seemed like the only thing to do. The house isn't that big, with both your dads and Miss Lane.” 

“And you and Jay, and Tim, and Grandma, yeah, okay. I see your point. I'm sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You are a good bed-partner,” Dick said, grinning. “We are beyond grateful that you're trying this. And rules are important. Besides they make you feel more secure, don't they?” He continued more serious. 

“Yes,” Kon said. 

“It's no hardship at all to stick to them, until we maybe don't need them anymore,” Dick said. 

“Dick-” Kon hesitated, but Dick was just looking at him, that encouraging smile on his lips and it was so easy to talk to Dick. Sometimes easier than talking to Tim. “Do you want me to...” he trailed off. 

“I do, but it's not like any of us will force the issue,” Dick answered. 

Kon stayed silent for a while. There was something else he wanted to ask, but wasn't sure he should. 

“Come on. Talking is one of the rules,” Dick said gently, brushing his fingers against Kon's hip under the covers. 

“You and Tim, you never do anything sexual – I mean besides kissing, when I'm there.” 

Dick frowned. “Do you want us to? I mean, we didn't think about it, we don't plan it around your visits to Metropolis or anything, it just – maybe on a subconscious level we don't want to throw it in your face, I guess?” 

Kon sighed. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay. I mean I don't mind. I know you guys are having sex, but I guess maybe I'm making these trips so I don't have a chance to walk in on you? Maybe that will change, maybe it won't, but – I guess what I'm trying to say is, that it's alright how it works now.”

Dick smiled. “We should have these talks more often. Not only when we were drinking like there was no tomorrow.” 

“It's a good start into the New Year, besides we had to celebrate your successful gig last night! You guys rocked it.” Kon said grinning and then because he wanted to, he leaned in and kissed Dick on the lips and Dick smiled into it. 

“Thanks and we should keep doing that too,” he said, once Kon pulled away. 

“Don't you get used to it,” Kon replied, slipping out of bed. “Come on, shower, or just get dressed, I'm sure grandma is making breakfast already. It's a big thing, the first breakfast in the New Year. You don't want to miss it.” 

“Alright, but there better be bacon and coffee when I get downstairs,” Dick said. 

~+~

When they got down to the kitchen Grandma was already up and so was Clark. 

“Good morning,” she said, putting English muffins on the table. The kitchen smelled like heaven as it always did.

“Good morning, Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent,” Dick said. “This smells like heaven.” 

“Thank you dear,” she replied. “Are Tim and Jason still asleep?” 

“Guess so,” Kon answered, grabbing a mug and pouring himself and Dick coffee. “What about Lois and Lex?” 

“Lex doesn't do mornings,” Clark said. 

Kon could see Dick smile out of the corner of his eyes. “Jay doesn't like them that much either.” 

“We can give them another fifteen minutes, I guess,” Grandma said. 

“And then we start without them?” Dick asked. 

“No, dear, then I'm going to use a bucket of cold water on them,” she said. 

Dick looked at Kon. His eyes clearly asked if she was joking. 

“No,” Kon said. 

Dick's eyes went a bit wide. “Really?” 

“Oh, yes,” Clark threw in. “Really.” 

“That's harsh,” Dick said. 

“It's a farm,” the Kents said in unison. 

Dick laughed. “You better go and wake Tim and Jay, then. Jason can be grumpy all day when his morning is ruined.” 

“Don't I know it,” Kon said and made for the stairs. 

~+~

Jason came down in a worn hoody and his pj pants. Tim at least was dressed for the day, Kon kissed his cheek as he poured his boyfriend coffee. 

Lois wasn't wearing any make-up, but after her first cup of coffee she was talking and asking a lot of questions. Kon didn't know all the answers, when he struggled a bit; Jason, Dick, or Tim would cut in. 

Lex was late, they were already buttering toast and English muffins when he came down, snapping his cellphone shut. 

Grandma smiled at him. He smiled back, leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

“Good morning,” he said. “Son, son's boyfriend, boyfriends of my son's boyfriend,” he continued. 

“Lex!” Clark said sharply. 

“What? Aren't those the terms?” Lex asked innocently as he poured himself tea of all things. 

“We prefer when people call us by our names, Mister Luthor,” Dick said, smiling his charming smile. That one that got Bruce to invite him into his and John's bed. Kon could totally understand why. Lex's mouth curved into a smile. A bit sharp and surprised, but also charmed. 

Kon ducked his head, so no one would see his grin. Tim squeezed his hand under the table. Jay squeezed his knee on the other side. 

“I guess, people generally prefer that, but you go by Dick, Richard,” Lex replied. 

“I'm cocky like that,” Dick said, smiling even wider. 

“And that's how you got three boyfriends?” Lex asked. 

“Oh, no, that would be my charming personality and my very bendy body that likes to be pounded into the mattress,” he said, “Besides, I only have two boyfriends now, but I'm hopeful.” He finished with a fond look at Kon. 

Kon was biting his lip. Was Dick insane? His Grandmother was hearing this!

“Dick,” Tim said. 

“I'm sorry, was the bit about the sex too much? Is it making anyone uncomfortable? I mean half our songs are about fuc- having sex with people.” He looked from Grandma to Clark and Lois. 

Lois was shaking with silent laughter. Clark was hiding behind his mug and Grandma – Kon had no idea. 

“Usually we wait until after dinner for that topic,” she said. 

“I will remember that,” Dick replied, smiling at her. 

“See that you do, dear. And pass me the honey?” 

“Sure,” Dick said. 

The rest of breakfast was pretty normal, Kon thought. 

~+~ 

“This was a first January breakfast to remember,” Grandma said, kissing Kon's cheek. 

“Yeah,” Kon replied and let it be, because there was nothing to follow it up with. Clark and Lois had known about his relationship arrangement, he had told grandma the basics too, but – it was probably a whole different thing to see it. 

“These boys, they care for you. Not only because you are Tim's boyfriend,” Grandma said. 

“I guess?” 

“No, I know it. Dick in particular seems to me like someone you can rely on.” 

Dick was, but he was also the one that Tim would leave him for – He shook it off, Tim loved him. Kon knew that. 

“Yes, he helps out a lot. It's good to be able to have someone you can talk to.” 

Grandma nodded. “Kon.” 

“Yes?” 

“Keep an eye on Tim. I don’t think Lex is done with him yet.” 

“I will,” Kon said. “I'm going to show the boys the farm, do you need something repaired or-”

Grandma smiled. “Your fathers offered already. It's fine. Enjoy your holiday. Dinner around six.” 

“Okay,” Kon said and hugged her. “Thanks.” 

“For what?” 

“For being – accepting.” 

“Kon,” grandma said. “You did meet your father?” 

Kon laughed. “Yeah. Still.” 

“You are welcome. Now run along.”


	7. ~Valentine’s Day~

It was far too early and John couldn’t sleep. He felt like shit and he had been feeling out of it for the last few weeks. John would have preferred to be snuggled up with Bruce, to have everything like it had been before. 

Fuck it. 

John pushed the covers away and got out of bed. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, to see Colin already up and making some hot chocolate. “Have enough there for me?” 

Colin smiled, glancing over at him. “Yep.” 

“Sweet. Is there anything to eat in this place?” John asked as he crossed over to the fridge. 

“Kon made those cinnamon rolls again. We just have to put them in the oven.” Colin chuckled. “He said it was idiot proof. Plus, you don’t have to defrost it.” 

John laughed, shaking his head. “Hey, that was one time!” But he was still constantly teased about it. John grinned as he found the pan of deliciously goodness and set it out as he turned on the oven. “They look amazing, love that guy.” 

Colin handed him his mug and John sighed happily at the wafting aroma and took a sip. It was going to be a good morning. 

He sat down after he put the cinnamon rolls in the oven and Colin sat beside him, cuddling close. John curled into him, soaking it in. He was craving intimacy, especially since Bruce had conveniently been out of the country after everything was finally said and done. He was lonely. He missed Bruce so fucking much. 

They hadn’t been intimate before he left… John wasn’t sure if they were even together anymore. Things were so fucking complicated. 

“So, are you and Bruce gonna do something tonight?” 

John startled slightly at the question and then shrugged, “I dunno-”

“But it’s Valentine’s Day,” Damian cut in as he joined them. “You booked that room with my card, weeks ago.” 

“Shit,” John inhaled, rubbing his face. He didn’t even realize that it was Valentine’s Day with all the shit that had been going on. The hotel. His over the top romantic plans. Fuck. But when he had planned everything, their lives weren’t complicated by Luthor’s presence. 

“A room?” Colin questioned, raising a brow as he glanced between them. 

“Yeah, I booked the penthouse suite, the whole fucking works for a romantic night. I wanted to show Bruce how much I loved him and wanted-” John sighed. “I wanted the perfect night, hell, I’ve never even celebrated Valentine’s Day before. But we’ve been doing so damn good and then Luthor had to come into town and fuck it all up.” 

Damian crossed his arms. “I thought things were better between you two, we are even planning boy’s night out this week, too.” 

“You are?” John whispered, well that’s a good sign… “But he’s still out of town.” And John wasn’t sure when he was coming back.

“What are you going to do with the room?” Colin asked and John groaned, he had no idea. It was too late to cancel and everything was already set. 

“You guys can use it.” John offered and Damian snorted. 

“Sue-Yin already made plans for us.” 

John looked to Colin. “I have plans with Steph and Carrie.” 

“Huh?” John blinked, not expecting that at all. 

“It’s an anti-valentine’s party.” Colin shrugged. “Guess Parker screwed up royally and Steph declared a date free night and invited me along too. We’re going to eat lots of pizza and popcorn and watch horror movies!” 

John laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, okay. Have fun.”

Which left John with a suite, dinner, flowers… he sighed, rubbing his neck. He might as well get his money’s worth. He’d offer it to Dick or Jay, but he knew that they had big plans tonight with Tim and Kon. John still didn’t really get their relationship, but they were happy and that’s all that mattered to him. 

~

“Wow,” John inhaled as he entered the suite. It was simply breathtaking. Rose petals were scattered everywhere, candles lit all around, and there was champagne on ice with chocolate covered strawberries on a table nearby. And he knew that a steak dinner was on reserve for them as well… he’d just have to call down for it.

He crossed over to the window and glanced over the city. The sun was just going down and painted the skyline in rosy hues. He closed his eyes, wishing that Bruce was here to share it with him. They needed to get past this, they needed to heal. 

“John.” 

John sighed wistfully, fuck. He was really bad off if he was hearing him and wait-. John glanced behind him, freezing as he saw Bruce standing there. “Bruce?”

Bruce smiled, but it was tired and worn. He looked tired… But he still looked damn good to John. 

“You look like shit.” He commented instead. He ached to rush to him, to wrap his arms around Bruce, but he refrained. 

“I got your note.” Bruce stated, holding up the card that John had sent with the flowers… they were supposed to be delivered today to keep everything a surprise. “I wasn’t expecting it.”

John frowned at his comment and he wondered if John hadn’t planned this weeks ago, would Bruce have initiated any contact with him? “Do you even love me?” 

Bruce paled slightly, unable to keep that mask on his face. “John.” 

“Don’t you fucking, ‘John’, me.” He inhaled, his anger sparking. “I planned this, all of this, after we got back from New York. I was so excited from our gig and our New Year’s Eve together that I wanted to surprise you, because I love you and I wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day together.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, “And now?” 

“Now?” John repeated. “Did you think I’d stop loving you? Sure, this thing with Luthor was shitty and you should have told me everything and let me help you instead of just pushing me away.” Because that hurt the most, that Bruce still felt like he needed to keep secrets from him. John crossed over to him. “But, I never stopped loving you.” 

“I don’t deserve you.” 

John seethed at that. “No, you fucking don’t. But that’s too bad, because I love you. I’ve always loved you and I’ll always love you.” 

Bruce reached out, brushing his fingers over John’s face and John leaned into him. Just that little touch felt so damn good and he wanted more, needed more. “I love you.” 

John pulled him into a kiss, not able to stop himself. It escalated quickly and they barely made it to the bed. It was weeks of longing and need… John could barely think as he touched, kissed, and made love to Bruce. It was quick and dirty and so fucking good after denying their needs for so long. 

John rested his head on Bruce’s chest, he wanted to just let go and bury everything else. But his thoughts wouldn’t let his mind settle and he pulled back. “Would you have called me if I hadn’t sent the invite?” 

Bruce shifted, running his fingers over John’s arm. “No.” 

“Why?” John questioned. 

Bruce sighed and the silence stretched as John waited for an answer. 

“And now? Are you going to push me further away?” John’s voice wavered, tears threatening to fall. 

“I love you,” Bruce stated firmly. “That’s never changed… but I can’t promise this won’t happen again. I need to keep my focus on work and I need-”

“Bullshit.” John cut in. “You can promise me this will never fucking happen again. You can keep our relationship open and you can fucking tell me anything.” 

“Language.” 

John smacked his arm. “Fuck you. I’m not some child to reprimand, I’m your lover. Your partner. Don’t shut me out.” 

Bruce closed his eyes briefly. “I had my reasons.” 

“They were stupid.” John groaned and looked between them. He shouldn’t have just given in so easy. 

“John.” 

“No, fuck. How can I ever trust you again?” He questioned. “I don’t even care that you were with Lex and Oliver like that, I get it. And it was a shock to find out about your dealings with Luthor Corp, but you fixed it and got Kon out of there.” John sighed. “What hurts the most was you just turned me away, called me a distraction, our relationship isn’t something you can just push away.” 

“Lex plays dirty-”

“And I can take care of myself,” he stated. “Look at everything we’ve been through… this should have just been a bump in the road, but you made it a fucking ravine and tossed me over. You played right into Luthor’s hand. He had you and you could have saved us all of this if you just talked to me and your sons.” 

Bruce sighed, but didn’t add anything else. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” 

“That you won’t shut me out, even if it’s boring business talk. No more holding back.” John began as he straddled Bruce, forcing him to look at him. “Or we’re done now. There’s no future for us if you’re not willing to put us first.” 

“John.” 

John smacked Bruce’s chest. “No, I’m not going to be pushed aside like that again. We make rules for our sex life and yet you don’t give me the common courtesy in everything else.”

“Marry me.” 

John snorted. “That’s not going to solve anything, I know you love me, I know you want to marry me… what I want is for you to promise me you’ll put me first. Cause if you really mean everything you say, you would.” 

“I promise, but-”

“No, buts.” John cut in. “This is all or nothing, I know there will be a learning curve… but I’m willing to work for us.” 

Bruce nodded, then pulled him into a deep kiss that left John wanting more. “I promise.” 

“Good.” John smiled against his lips, feeling like the weight of the world had dropped from his shoulder. “Now fuck me like you mean it.” 

Bruce groaned, flipping them over and deepening the kiss. “No,” Bruce stated as they parted to breathe. “I need to feel you inside me.” 

“Oh,” John gasped in surprise, his cock hardening at the thought. “Yeah. Fuck.” He scrambled for the lube as Bruce moved into position. “Shit.” John loved this so much, seeing Bruce willing and wanting to take all that John could offer. 

Bruce smiled at him and John’s heart skipped a beat. They were going to be okay. “I love you,” he grinned and then leaned in for a breathtaking kiss. 

“Love you more.” 

“Not even possible,” John smiled, feeling giddy and in love. Things were rocky, but they were coming out of it stronger than ever.


	8. ~Easter~

“Well, that is something I wouldn't mind seeing you in,” Jason said. Tim followed his gaze to the shop window where a busty mannequin was wearing a sexy bunny costume. 

“Don't think I have the chest for that,” Tim replied. Sometimes he really didn't know if Jason was just being a shit or if he was serious. 

“I'm sure they have it in a smaller size too. I bet you would look so cute with those bunny ears and tail,” Jason said. 

“Only over my dead body, Jason,” Tim replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Is that a promise? Can we ink it?” Jason asked. 

Tim shoved him, hard. “You're really disturbed.”

Jason laughed. “Hey, I like my lovers to dress up sometimes.” 

“Did you run that one by Dick already?” Tim asked, suspecting exactly that. 

“He’s thinking about it, at least one of you love me.” Jason teased. 

Tim rolled his eyes, he grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him away from the window display. “Come on.” 

“The ears?” Jason tried again. 

“No,” Tim said. 

~+~

Dick was looking at bunny costumes online when Tim entered his and Jay's bedroom. 

“No,” Tim said. 

“They are cute,” Dick replied. 

“On girls,” Tim said. 

“There are some for boys too. Even full bunny outfits. It seems it's a thing for some people.” He clicked on some images and patted the space beside him. Tim sighed, but sat down next to Dick to look at the costumes. 

“I wonder if this would turn Jay off,” Tim said, pointing to a pink plush full body costume. It was cute as hell, for kids, he thought, but he could not (well, now he could, because he was looking right at it) see a grown man in something like that. 

“Probably,” Dick laughed. He closed the window and went back to the bunny ears and tails. “This one is a plug-”

Tim grabbed the laptop and shut it. “No.” 

Dick kissed his cheek. “I like indulging Jay and you too. Kon as well.” 

“I know and – okay, you can, obviously. But I don't want any part of it. Just – no,” Tim said. It was okay to not like the same things and he, Dick and Jay did plenty of things in the bedroom other people wouldn’t. But Tim just found his line and he wasn't going to cross it. Just thinking about it made him cringe. But if Dick was willing to try. More power to them. 

Dick dragged him down and against his body, once Tim put the laptop on the side table. “It's cool. You don’t have to.” 

“I know, so why are you looking at pics of men dressing up as sexy and cute bunnies?” 

“Cause I’m into it and-” Dick bit his lip. “Felicity.” 

“I don't get it.” 

“Jay likes her. Would fuck her. She likes him, I bet if she weren't with Oliver Queen she would have taken him up on it too. So...” 

“Dick,” Tim said. 

“He is despite being with us, still bisexual, Tim.” 

“I know that,” Tim said. 

“And he still likes women and being with them.” 

“So you want to dress up to – do what exactly?” Tim asked, sitting up a bit to be able to look at Dick. 

“He'll if I know,” Dick said, smiling. “Sexy times.”

“Okay, if you want to, because you think it'll be fun, but if you only want to do it, because you think Jay is thinking of girls-” Tim shrugged. 

“I get it,” Dick said. “Sometimes, I get insecure.” 

“Sometimes, I do too,” Tim said. “Kon as well, I bet Jay does too.” He kissed Dick, which escalated really fast into rubbing off on each other. 

~+~

“Your father?” Tim asked as Damian put down his phone. 

“Yes. He wants us to come over for Easter brunch. Apparently Alfred is making all of our favorites.” 

“Uhm...that means getting up early,” Jason complained. 

Damian rolled his eyes. 

“On the one hand: sleeping in, on the other hand: Alfred's cooking,” Dick threw in. 

“Decisions,” Jason moaned. 

“I know what will win, every second, of every day,” Colin said, petting Ace. She was really big now and still playful as hell. 

“Alfred's cooking,” Damian and John said in unison. 

Colin nodded. “You can always just stay here and we can bring you leftovers...” 

“You think there will be leftovers?” John asked skeptically. “Definitely more for me.” 

“It's Easter,” Colin answered. “Wonders have happened on Easter before.” 

“Little shit,” Jason said, grabbing Colin and tickling the hell out of him. Ace was barking and trying to get into that pile, Dick pulled her into his arms, so she wouldn’t be kicked by accident. 

Colin was laughing so hard he was crying. 

It was good to see him this happy. Tim was really glad that Damian had found him. 

“You know you want to go,” Colin gasped. 

Jay kissed Colin's temple. “Yeah, I do. Brunch, so around twelve – ish?” 

“Eleven sharp,” Damian said. 

Jason groaned again. “That's just inhuman. Doesn't your dad know we have a job? That we work nights?” 

“Not over the holidays,” Damian said. “Besides he has John’s schedule down pat and knows we have no gig the night before. John will already be there.” 

“Fine. I will be there, but I might be wearing my PJs.” 

Damian rolled his eyes. “No one is making you-”

“In fact, maybe we could all wear our PJs?” Colin asked. 

Damian pressed his lips together, so he wouldn’t smile. Tim didn't have such reservations. 

“Yeah, I think that's a great idea,” Tim said. 

“Yay!” Colin said. 

“You are my favorite person,” Jason kissed Colin again. 

Colin giggled. 

Life was really good, Tim thought. 

~+~

“So, are you coming to the Wayne Easter Brunch?” Tim asked. 

“I can hear the capitals in that one,” Kon replied. 

“Alfred is making all our favorites,” Tim said. 

“I don't know. Grandma is big on Easter too and Clark.”

“What about Lex?” Tim made himself ask. 

“He's going to Tahiti or something,” Kon answered. “Good thing too.” 

“Here is a new and exciting idea, and yes I ran it by Damian,” Tim said. “You and your family could come and Alfred would make your favorites too.” 

“Okaaay.” Kon said. 

“What? Not a good idea? Is Clark still angry at Bruce? I thought they were speaking again.”

“It's more like Bruce calls, Clark picks up listens for roughly 30 seconds and hangs up. He's really disappointed.” Kon sighed. “But I will ask Grandma if that is an option. I would like our families to spend the holidays together. I miss you guys.” 

“We miss you too,” Tim said. It was true too, even with all the crazy that was going on right now with the interviews, the mini tour, and the writing of the new album. It wasn't like Kon wasn't busy either. He was busy with school, Clark, and internships. Tim was looking forward to spending some quality time with his boyfriend. 

“I'll let you know what grandma says,” Kon said. “Oh, before I forget. Why is Jason sending me pictures of people in bunny costumes?” 

Tim groaned. 

~+~

“Did you know that Easter used to be Ostara before the Christians ruined it for everyone and made it about one dead dude?” Jason asked, leaning into Tim. His breath smelled like candy and was hot against Tim's skin. 

“Where you hanging out on Wikipedia again?” 

“It used to be a holiday of fertility, hence the eggs and the bunnies as symbols for new life and beginnings and enjoying it all.” 

“All?” 

“The fucking, Tim,” Jason said, kissing Tim's neck. Jason's hand was sliding down Tim's chest and down to his cock. Jason's hand felt so fucking good on him. He was getting hard. “I bet Pagans used to fuck in the fields and have the sun shine down on them in blessings. Maybe some of them were wearing bunny fur-”

Tim groaned. “Just stop talking.” 

Jason grinned against his neck. “But you're on board with enjoying the fucking?” 

Tim nodded. Handjobs were fine now too, by their new and improved relationship rules. God he loved all of them so much. Jason opened his pants and grabbed his cock just the way he liked it. This would be over fast, but then Jason knew that and it was his intention, to get Tim off hard and fast. Leaving him a mess for Kon to find. Last time this happened he smiled at Kon and said: I warmed him up for you. And then just left. Thankfully, Kon was a more considerate boyfriend. 

“Yes, I'm on board with the fucking,” Tim gasped as Jason rubbed the head of his cock just so. “Jay-”  
“Come on, I like watching you come all over yourself,” Jason whispered into his ear. 

Tim did come then. 

~+~

Despite the tension at the beginning, Easter Brunch was turning out well, Tim thought. Martha Kent was a smart and funny older lady and Tim really liked her a lot. He wished he could visit more. That was one of the reasons why he made sure to have a concert in Smallville, every time they were close. 

Clark wasn't really talking to Bruce, but with so many people at the table it wasn't an issue. Bruce was engaged with John most of the time and just John’s presence seemed to help relax Bruce as well. And Miss Lane seemed to do the same with Clark. They worked really well together and they made a very attractive couple too. 

Colin was talking to Parker and Steph, smiling and nodding and waving his fork to illustrate things. Tim was glad that his friends were Colin's friends now too. 

Sue-Yin was holding hands with Damian, which was so cute, Tim was sure someone would tease Damian about it later. 

Somehow Kory and Roy ended up at the Brunch too. Steph was hanging on every word they said.   
There would be a lot of teasing about that from Tim. 

“Stop being smug and eat your damn pancakes and fancy colored eggs and all the fruit,” Kon said. 

“Yeah, do that, Tim. You will need all the energy later,” Dick smiled. 

Tim made a show of licking his spoon clean and enjoyed the reactions from his three boyfriends.   
Maybe Jason had been right about the eggs and bunnies and enjoying it all.


	9. ~Father’s Day~

Colin glanced at the calendar, his eyes widening as he realized that Father’s Day was coming up. His heart skipped a beat, this would be the first Father’s Day that he actually had a father and he really wanted to do something for Bruce. 

“Damian,” he began as he poked at his brother who was stretched out beside him, reading a book.

“Colin,” he drawled, not even glancing up from the page. 

“What did you do for Father’s Day last year?” He asked and Damian looked up at him with confusion. “Don’t you celebrate?” 

Damian shrugged as he sat up. “No. It’s a stupid American holiday, you’re to honor your father every day.”

Colin frowned, not thinking it was a stupid holiday. “Oh.” 

Damian sighed, “What is it?”

Colin worried his lip, glancing away from Damian for a moment. “It’s the first time I have a reason to celebrate it.” 

Damian raised a brow, “And you want to do something for Father?” 

“Yeah,” Colin smiled. “Can we?” 

“It would be a surprise, Father wouldn’t be expecting it.” Damian replied, considering it. “I’m sure Blake may know something Father would like.” 

Colin’s smile grew even wider, his excitement building. “So, that’s a yes?” 

“Yes.” 

~*~

Colin was so excited, it was the big day and they had everything planed. Even John was in on it… and technically, John needed to be celebrated too, he was pretty much their Stepfather as well. 

Colin rushed down the stairs with Ace following after him. He smiled as he caught Jason and Dick making out on the couch… and it looked like it was getting hot and heavy. It was probably a good thing that Colin and Damian would be out for the day. 

“Where are you off to?” Dick asked when he noticed Colin heading to the door and managed to pry himself away from Jason’s lips. 

“Damian’s picking me up and then we’re going to the manor to surprise Bruce.” Colin grinned. 

“Oh, right, the Father’s Day extravaganza.” Jay smirked. “John was telling us about it. Have fun.” 

“Thanks,” Colin grinned, glancing around the room. “Where’s Tim?”

“Oh, he and Kon went to Smallville for Father’s Day with Clark.” Dick explained. “Since things are still a little shaky between Kon and Clark, it was kinda last minute and we decided as a group that they should keep it small so only Tim went with him for support.” 

Colin nodded, their relationship fascinated him. He still didn’t really get it, but it seemed to really work for them and they seemed to love each other… so it was all good in Colin’s eyes. 

A horn blared from outside, so Colin waved goodbye and darted off to meet Damian. He brought Ace with him, knowing she’d love to run around the garden as they prepared and celebrated the day. 

~*~ 

Alfred greeted them at the front door and supervised as they cooked brunch. They were making all of Bruce’s favorite dishes. Good thing Kon had taught Colin how to bake a few things. 

All in all, Colin thought they did a great job… it was nothing like John’s turkey fiasco. 

“Smells good,” John grinned as he entered the kitchen. “Are you ready for us?” 

Colin glanced over at Damian. “Yeah, we’re good.”

John nodded. “We’ll be down in a bit, Bruce is in the shower…”

“And no joining him or everything will be cold!” Colin teased and Damian groaned. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” John winked and then rushed back upstairs. 

Colin worried his lip as he looked over what they prepared. “Okay, now we just need to set the table.” 

“Already done, Master Colin,” Alfred smiled. 

“Thanks!” Colin grinned as he grabbed the first dish and carried it to the table and soon everything was ready to go. They even had balloons and a banner! It was perfect. 

Damian and Colin stood before the table and smiled as Bruce and John entered the dining room. Bruce’s face simply lit up, his eyes full of love and mirth. “Happy Father’s Day!!” Colin exclaimed, his heart skipping a beat as Bruce gestured for a hug and Colin rushed over to him. 

“Thank you,” Bruce smiled as he hugged Colin. 

Colin was in awe every time Bruce embraced him as a father… it was still so new even though he’s been considered family for almost a year now. 

“Father,” Damian smiled and joined in on the hug. 

“Awww,” John gushed and then wrapped his arms around them. “Happy Father’s Day, Bruce.” John pressed a kiss to Bruce’s cheek. 

“I wasn’t expecting anything,” Bruce commented as they pulled apart and then he glanced over at John. “You were in on this, weren’t you?”

“Yep,” John chuckled. “Why do you think I kept you up so late with my present?” He teased and Bruce flushed slightly. 

“Ew, gross.” Damian groaned and Colin couldn’t help but giggle. He thought it was great, but Damian still would prefer not to hear anything about their father’s sex life. “There’s food on the table and everything.” 

“Love you, too.” John grinned, ruffling Damian’s hair before he darted over to the table. “We’re going to eat good today.”

They gathered around the table and ate their fill. It was one of the best dinners Colin could ever remember. And the fact that they cooked everything themselves was even better. 

“It was a fine meal,” Bruce complimented Alfred as he brought in dessert. A strawberry and chocolate cake. 

“You’ll have to thank the boys, I merely supervised.” 

Bruce raised a brow and turned his attention back to Colin and Damian. “Impressive.” 

Colin felt his cheeks flush from the compliment and Damian smiled brightly too. “No problem, a special Father’s Day gift from us.” 

“Thank you,” Bruce stated once more. “You really didn’t have to.” 

“I told Colin that it was a stupid American holiday, but he insisted.” Damian pointed out, but there was no heat behind it… it was loving and kind. 

“It’s our first one of many!” Colin smiled, feeling so happy. He never thought he’d have reason to celebrate this day. 

“And there’s more,” John winked as he got up from the table. 

“But we still have cake.” Bruce stated, seemingly dazed of everything. 

“Cake is after presents,” Damian insisted joining John. 

Bruce shook his head and followed their lead, “I really don’t need anything.” 

“Yes, you do.” Colin smiled as he grabbed Bruce’s hand and held it.

Bruce squeezed his hand and they made their way to the ballroom that John claimed was rarely used…but today was the perfect time for them to use it. They had set up their instruments the other day while Bruce was at work. 

“You sit here,” John stated as he pulled out one of the chairs. 

Bruce nodded and sat down, “What’s all this?”

“Your present from all of us.” Damian smiled as he took his seat behind his drums. 

Colin and John tested out their instruments, fine tuning them as Damian started playing. It was just a steady beat until Colin joined in, the cello adding to it. And once John joined in, it was perfect. They played the song they had written together about what it means to be a father in this crazy world. 

When they had finished, Bruce blinked back tears of happiness. John rushed over to him and kissed Bruce before he could say anything. 

“I’m speechless,” Bruce murmured once they parted and he turned to them. 

“That doesn’t happen very often,” Damian teased, but it was true. 

Bruce pulled them both into another hug, kissing their brows. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Colin and Damian replied in unison. 

“Is this going on the new CD?” Bruce asked and John shrugged. 

“We wrote it for you, Bruce. If you want us to share it, we will, I’m sure Dick can sing the shit out of it.” 

“You need to share this with the world,” Bruce smiled. 

“Then we will,” John grinned back, kissing Bruce once more. “Now let’s go eat some cake!” 

And they did. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and watching old movies, it was the perfect day. Colin couldn’t have planned it better… at least he’d have a year to plan for next year!


	10. ~Fourth of July~

Fourth of July 

It wasn't that Dick was suddenly into girls, woman, females, whatever you wanted to call it, but there was something about Felicity Smoak and Jay sure as hell felt the chemistry even stronger. The more they met up (and was it even decent how often they made time to meet up with her – and sometimes Oliver as well?), the stronger the sexual energy became between them. 

“It's gonna go off like a firecracker,” Dick said, kissing Jay hard. 

“What?” Jason answered, he was distracted by Dick's hand on his cock, so Dick didn’t blame him. “My cock? Yeah, any second now if you keep that up,” Jason added, pressing Dick against the door. 

“No, yes, that too, but I know you're gonna make it up to me. I mean Felicity,” Dick replied, licking into Jason's mouth just so. 

Jason's cock jumped in Dick's hand. “You know I think she's hot.” 

“Yeah,” Dick said, he moved his hand and started stroking for real. He wanted Jason to come and now. 

“Dick, fuck. Do you want me to lose it?” 

“Yeah,” Dick breathed against his mouth. He knew how to push all of Jay's buttons and it was maybe playing dirty, but sometimes that was fun too. 

“Dick,” Jason gasped out and came all over Dick's fingers. Dick stroked him through it, until Jason pulled away because he was getting too sensitive. “What about you?” 

“I'm gonna wait for you to recover, and in the meantime, I'm savoring the slow burn and we are going to talk.” He cleaned his hands on a towel that Jay had thrown over a chair that morning. 

“About what?” 

“Felicity,” Dick said. 

“Look – we’ve already established that I think she's hot and that if I weren't with you and she weren't with Oliver Queen, we would probably be fucking like bunnies by now, but that is not the world we're living in. So...” 

“Jay,” Dick said and made Jason look at him. He took Jason's face in both his hands and kissed him gently. “I know you miss having sex with girls.” 

“I don't wanna talk about it again. Being with you and Tim isn't a sacrifice just because both of you have cocks. I'm not denying myself anything. I don't need to fuck some girl when I can have fun with you two.”

“I'm not talking about any girl. I'm talking about Felicity.”

“What?” 

“We should ask her for a threesome,” Dick said. 

Jason looked at him for a while. “You're not joking.” 

“No, I'm not joking.” 

“And you want to be part of a threesome with Felicity?” 

“Yes,” Dick said. 

“Touch her? Kiss her, watch me touch and kiss her?” 

“Yes,” Dick said. 

“Fuck her?” 

Dick let go of Jason's face. “Well, no. I don't think I could stay hard for her that way, but...maybe I could just watch?” 

“Or?” 

Dick sighed, he had been thinking about it and Jason knew him way too well, after all these years. “Or I could fuck you, while you fuck her?” 

“You want me to be a delicious rockstar filling in a sandwich.” 

“Or whatever you're comfortable with.” 

“What about Tim and Kon?” 

“I can talk to them and Felicity,” Dick offered. “It would be a one-time deal only.” 

“Like your threesome with John and Wayne.” 

“Yeah,” Dick said. That was still up there in the top three of the things he thought of when he masturbated. 

“I don't know-”

“Don't even try to play coy, you just got hard thinking about it,” Dick interrupted, looking pointedly at Jason's nearly fully hard cock again. 

“I always get hard thinking of you, topping or not,” Jason said with a leer.

“Is that so?” Dick asked, pulling Jason to him. 

“Yeah,” Jason breathed. 

“Promise you think about it?” 

“Yeah, pretty bird, I'll do that, now get naked, I wanna fuck you.” 

Dick was all too ready to comply. 

~+~

They didn’t set a date, it wasn’t at all like the threesome with John and Mister Wayne. When they talked it over, it was agreed that it should come naturally. 

Dick didn’t think it would take that long, they were meeting Felicity whenever they and she could spare the time. Sometimes only for a quick lunch when all of them were in the same city. 

They had talked to Tim and Kon too, Felicity to Oliver. Protection was a must, not only because they didn’t want to get Felicity pregnant. 

“How did you even convince Oliver? He doesn’t seem like the sharing kind,” Jay asked, he was a bit drunk already, but the wine was really good and the restaurant excellent and intimate. 

“I said: Two hot rockstars, Oliver. Don’t even pretend you didn’t do it at one time.” 

“Did he?” Dick asked. 

“He did, he didn’t tell me who he had had sex with, but I know it happened.” She took another sip of her wine. 

“Oliver Queen, the wild child,” Jay said. 

“Sounds like something from a gossip magazine,” Dick remarked. 

“I bet that headline got used more than once,” Felicity threw in. 

“And because you were always a good girl growing up, you get to play that card now?” Jason asked, with a grin. 

“Now and then,” she said, grinning right back. 

It was like a living thing, Dick thought, the attraction between them and it wasn’t only sexual either.  
If he weren’t so sure about Jay’s feelings for him, he would have felt insecure about right the fuck now. 

Jason seemed to catch some of that, because he squeezed Dick’s leg under the table. 

Dick smiled at him, while Felicity ordered dessert for all of them. 

~+~

Dick had been right, it was like a firecracker, like forces clashing and melting. And it was happening in Oliver Queen’s city apartment. It had a million bedrooms, Dick thought, as Jason shoved him into the one furthest away from the 4th of July party. There was a fancy barbeque going on, on the terrace, but it seemed Jason had other appetites right now. 

“Everyone will know,” Dick gasped as Jason kissed his neck. 

“Everyone already knows,” Jason replied. 

“At least those who need to know,” Felicity threw in. She was so close Dick could feel her heat, he reached out and pulled her in, so she was flush against his side. “You smell so good,” she said, licking his neck and then starting to nibble at it. 

Dick moaned and felt Jay grin against his skin. Jason’s mouth was slowly making its way down, opening Dick’s shirt in the process. It was a hot day and the evening only slightly cooler and Dick opted for the button up with nothing underneath.

“Are you wearing any underwear in these indecent pants?” Jason asked. 

“Get them off and we’ll find out,” Dick replied, Felicity was gently stroking his skin: stomach, sides and hips. Dick grabbed her hand and pushed it upwards to his nipple. 

“Oh,” Felicity said, but started to play with Dick’s nipple at once. 

Dick arched into it. 

Jason was pulling down his pants and Dick wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. He was half-hard already when Jason licked his cock. 

Dick moaned. 

“You make the best noises,” Jason said. “Doesn’t he make the best noises, Felicity?” 

“He does, oh, yes, he does. Don’t let Oliver know I said that,” she added a bit breathless. 

Dick laughed and could feel Jay shake with laughter too. 

“We won’t. Won’t tell a single soul what exactly happened here, and who did what,” Dick promised. 

“Good,” Felicity replied and then she grabbed his face and turned it around so she could kiss him.

Dick had kissed girls before, but it had never given him the same tingles when he kissed a boy. This kiss was good, different, but good and having Jason sucking his cock helped Dick relax a whole fucking lot around Felicity. Dick had thought it would be weird, but it was surprisingly good. 

One of Jay's fingers was inching inside Dick, slick with saliva. It was such a tease.

“Jay,” Dick said in warning. 

“Oh,” Felicity said again, looking down. “I- I would really like to put my mouth on you.” 

“You can switch with me any time,” Jay said, looking up at them. 

Felicity blushed. “No, I mean – I'd like to-” she made a gesture with her hand that Dick thought was funny as hell. But her message got across loud and clear. 

“You want to rim Dick?” Jason asked. He shot Dick a questioning look.

“No girl's ever done it, but I'm game,” Dick said. 

“He loves it,” Jason threw in. 

“Bed,” Felicity said and started to strip. 

Jason got up and out of his clothes in moments.

Dick made himself comfortable on the bed and closed his eyes. Felicity's touch was gentle as she ran a hand down Dick's spine and over his ass. “Perfect curve,” she said and kissed first one ass-cheek and then the other. 

“There are whole online communities devoted to pictures of this ass,” Jason said, biting one of Dick's cheeks. Dick moaned. “You taste delicious,” he added, spreading Dick's legs and positioning him so Felicity could lick him open. 

“Shit,” Dick said at the first touch of her tongue. 

“Good?” Jason asked. 

“As if you don't know,” Dick said, but it trailed into another moan. Jason was watching and touching Dick everywhere with gentle caresses. It was driving Dick crazy. This hadn't been part of the plan, of the vague scenario he had in his head once they finalized that a threesome was going to happen. Now he would be open and ready to be fucked and that wasn't going to happen.

“Look at you,” Jason said, kissing Dick's shoulder. “Just fucking look at you.” 

“Can't,” Dick moaned. “Am busy being rimmed.” 

Felicity laughed and it sent shivers down Dick's spine. 

Jason grabbed Dick's cock and just held it. Dick's hips started to move on their own accord. It was pure instinct. 

“Wanna come?” Jason asked. 

“God, yes,” Dick said and Jason's fingers curled around his cock while Felicity pushed one of hers inside his ass and Dick bit the pillow as he came hard. 

Dick just stayed there, sprawled on the bed while Felicity and Jason shifted around. 

“Jay-” Felicity said, it sounded like an uncertain warning. 

“I’ve licked his ass more than once,” Jason said and then they were kissing noisily. Felicity's hand curled around Dick's ankle. Her nails biting just right. 

“He has, but you were really good,” Dick said, turning around so he could look at them. “Quite the talented tongue.” 

Felicity pulled away from Jason and smiled at Dick. “High praise.” 

“He's just easy that way. Loves to have his ass played with.”

Dick kicked him half-hardly. “I had a plan, you know? Being licked open was not part of the plan.” 

“What was?” Felicity asked. 

“Watching you and Jay, maybe he could eat you out while I was opening him up for my cock.” 

Jason moaned at that. 

Felicity bit her lip. “That still game?” 

“Yeah,” Dick said, because he was sure once they were done he would be hard as a rock again. 

“Do we have lube?” 

“We always have lube,” Dick and Jason said at the same time. “And condoms,” Dick added. 

“Good,” Felicity replied, spreading her legs wide. Dick could see how wet she already was and he wondered a bit how she'd taste. He had never licked a pussy. Jason ran a finger over her clit and she moaned. “Fuck, oh fuck.”

“I’m very good at this,” Jason said. 

“Bragging?” 

“Oh, I’m not,” Jason replied and got down to business. Dick watched with fascination as Felicity first bit her lip to keep the noises in and then just gave up and moaned shamelessly. 

He got up and grabbed the lube. 

“You good for two orgasms?” Dick asked into her ear. 

“Yes, fuck,” her hands clenched in the sheets as she came on Jason's tongue. Dick kissed her while Jason licked her through it. 

“Ruined your plan again,” Jason said, smugly. 

“It's all good, Felicity can watch me fingerfuck you.” 

“This sight belongs to an exclusive club, only three members now, if you don't count me,” Jason said grinning. 

“Dick, me, and Tim?” Felicity asked. 

“Yes,” Jason said, propping himself up against the headboard and spreading his legs wide. 

Dick could see her fingers move and then curl into fists. He uncapped the lube and spread it on his fingers and then handed it over to her. She took it and mirrored his actions and then they started to open Jason up together. 

Soon, Jason was meeting their fingers thrust for thrust. “I'm ready. Fuck, I'm so ready.” He looked at them. “Fuck me now. You guys are the worst, I'm the only one in this room who hasn't come yet.”

“We are the worst,” Felicity said solemnly and twisted her fingers just so they’d hit Jason's sweet spot. 

“Stop fucking around and grab the condoms,” Jason hissed. 

“This is fun. I think I could fingerfuck you until you cry from the over-stimulation,” Felicity said. 

It wasn't their cup of tea and Felicity was mostly joking, but maybe he could run that idea by John. 

“Dick, I need you inside me now,” Jason said. 

Dick got the condoms and rolled one over Jason's cock. Felicity slipped her fingers out of Jason and laid down. 

Jason kissed Dick first and then Felicity before he pushed into her welcoming, wet pussy. 

“Oh,” Felicity said. “So weird.” 

“Not a compliment,” Jason replied. 

“No, I mean, I have only been with Oliver recently and you feel different, but good. So good.” 

“You’ve seen nothing yet,” Jason said, looking over his shoulder at Dick. “Dick is setting the pace, he's gonna fuck us so good, you’ll cry.” 

“You’ve never cried,” Dick remarked dryly, slicking up his cock. 

“I always cry, on the inside,” Jason said, the last word turning into moan as Dick pushed into him. 

He fucked them slow and deep, hitting Jason’s spot ever so often and making him moan and curse into Felicity's shoulder, who was moaning as well. Pushing her hips up and meeting Jason's cock as best she could being trapped beneath them. Her legs were spread wide and her toes were curling into the sheets. Jason was kissing every inch of her skin he could get his mouth on while Dick was nibbling at Jason's shoulder. 

“Not gonna last much longer,” Jason groaned. 

Dick could see Felicity's hand move down to her clit. “It's fine, just a bit more,” she hissed. 

Dick thrust in hard and Jason came with a muffled groan. Felicity stroked herself to another orgasm while Dick fucked them through it, spilling inside Jason when he clenched down on Dick's cock. 

Somewhere in the distance fireworks were going off. 

“Happy 4th of July,” Jason said. 

Dick kissed his shoulder, but didn't pull out until Felicity started to complain about their heaviness and they rearranged themselves on the bed. 

“Everything you wanted?” Dick asked, he wasn't sure if he was asking Felicity or Jay. 

“I was hoping for a strap-on, I had ideas about a strap-on. The last time we meet up for dinner, I had one in my handbag,” Felicity said. 

“Fuck,” Jason said. “We should have had a strap-on. Just imagine, you fucking Dick, while Dick fucks me...” 

“Maybe you can run that idea by Oliver,” Dick said lazily. 

“If you do,” Jason threw in, “I want all the details.” 

Felicity slapped him gently. “We don't kiss and tell.” 

“No, we don’t,” Dick said. 

She stretched and then cuddled close again. “You think it'll be very rude if we don't get back?” 

“Yes, it would be, but we're rockstars, baby,” Jason answered. “We do what the hell we want. Stick with us and you're in for a hell of a ride.” 

“Did you rehearse that?” Dick asked. 

“One thing I learned being a rockstar? Admit to nothing without a lawyer present.” 

Felicity laughed.

Dick kissed her shoulder and then closed his eyes, listening to the fireworks outside the window.


	11. ~Halloween II~

~Halloween II~

A few hours ago, this seemed like a very good idea. Maybe not very good, but good and exciting, except right now Dick wasn’t so sure. He was clutching Kon’s hand hard. 

“You're crushing my bones,” Kon whispered. 

“I will kill Jay,” Dick said and made himself loosen his grip. 

“You said yes,” Kon said. 

“You said yes,” Dick shot back. 

“We're both suckers,” Kon replied, “What else is new?” 

Dick laughed, but it felt a bit hysterical, and it got trapped in his throat when he heard a low moan and not one of the fun ones that promised carnal pleasures. 

“That’s it, calling this stupid thing off. We’re getting out of here,” Kon said. 

“Okay,” Dick replied. This haunted house/treasure hunt tour thing was getting to him. Maybe it was his Gypsy blood, but he felt like something was watching him. Them. Just waiting for its moment to grab them and – he cut that train of thought off. Kon was a reassuring warm presence beside him.

Kon wasn't moving. Dick turned to him, but he couldn’t really make out anything in the darkness that surrounded them. “What?” 

“I don't know which way to take,” Kon answered. 

“Fuck this,” Dick said. “We’re just gonna pick a direction. This building isn't that big and then we’re going to wait for Tim and Jay to meet up with us.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Kon said. 

Dick tugged on his hand and picked a direction. He didn't go back, because they had made too many turns to remember the way in the dark. Sometimes the only way was forward.

“Once we're out of here, I want coffee and a warm place to curl up.” 

“My bed is your bed,” Kon replied and Dick smiled. They had come a long way in the last few months and Dick liked that he and Kon could be like this around each other and their respective boyfriends. 

“Gonna take you up on that offer,” Dick said. 

Kon wanted to say something, but then they heard another one of those horrible noises and Dick just started to walk faster. 

They had to leave their cell-phones at the entrance and they had been reassured that they would get them back once they made it outside again. Dick wasn't going to do something this stupid ever again. 

He stopped when he felt the floor tip down. “Was there a staircase on the plan?” He asked. 

“No?” Kon answered, but he didn't sound too sure. “Maybe it's a shortcut?” 

“It is the only direction we can take without having to go back,” Dick mused. But he didn't like that there were no signs to guide them at all here and that it seemed to get darker by the second. He hadn't thought it could even get any darker. 

“Maybe we should go back,” Kon said, but it was more of a whisper. 

“Yeah...” Dick said, just as something slithered past him. He jumped and something pulled him forward. 

“Dick!” Kon yelled, not letting go of Dick's hand. He was pulled forward into the darkness too. Dick's breathing was way too hard and his heart beat faster. He closed his eyes against the darkness and took a deep breath. “You okay?” Kon asked, pressing closer to Dick. 

“No,” Dick admitted. He wasn't okay at all. He could hear voices now. Low and hissing, beckoning him into the dark space at the end of the stairs. The wall at his back felt icy cold, but also soft in a way that no wall should feel. “Can you feel that?”

“What?” Kon asked. 

Dick took his hand and guided it to the wall at his back. “That?”

“Cold wall,” Kon said. 

“Yes,” Dick kept the 'but' inside. He didn't want to scare Kon more. He, himself, was nearly out of his mind. He could feel the wall moving, maybe it wasn't the wall, maybe it was the shadow on the wall. But how, Dick thought. How? There was no light he could make out. 

_“Richard...”_ the voice whispered. It was sweet, but made Dick shudder anyway. He remembered that voice. He heard it before, or thought he had heard it before. As a child. When he had been sure that something was hiding under his bed. Something sweet and terrible. Beckoning him into the darkness. Panic gripped him and he bit his lip, so he wouldn’t scream. 

_“Thought we lost you, Richard,”_ it said, and Dick could swear it was whispering directly into his ear. He jerked away from the wall and nearly fell down the stairs into the darkness below. _”But here you are, and so pretty, Richard,”_ another voice continued. 

Dick knew who they were. The boogeymen he had been afraid of as a child when he was living with his aunt. They never used to bother him when he was still at the circus. 

“Leave me alone!” Dick hissed. 

“Dick?” Kon asked. 

Dick took a breath. “We need to get back. Now.” 

“Yeah, figured as much,” Kon said, grabbing Dick by the shoulders and turning them so Dick could feel Kon's breath on his face. And then Kon leaned in and kissed Dick, it was a misplaced kiss: landed on Dick's cheek instead of on his lips, but Dick was grateful for the warmth and the reminder that he wasn't alone here, and that the monsters of his childhood couldn't just grab him and drag him away. 

“I'm okay now,” Dick said after a few moments in which they shared lazy kisses. 

“Liar, but I appreciate that you aren't freaking out and screaming at shadows anymore.” 

“I just hate it here,” Dick said, trying to stay calm. “We need to get away from these fucking stairs, because when I look down it feels like I’m staring into the mouth of something that wants to eat me alive.” 

Kon kissed him again and then tugged at his hand. “We’re going back and the first fucking door we find is ours, and if we find a window first I'm going to smash it and maybe apologize later, deal?” 

“Yes, thank you, Kon,” Dick said, squeezing Kon's hand probably too hard. 

“You're welcome,” Kon replied. 

Dick let Kon lead, while the shadows on the wall were hissing and promising all kinds of things if he would only stay and step into the darkness. Dick wanted to press his hands over his ears to block the sweet voices out, but it wasn’t an option. 

“Just hang on,” Kon said and then he started humming a song form Patrol's first album. 

Dick picked it up as they made their way back. The doors on both sides of the corridor were all locked, but once Kon found a painted over window he grabbed a brick and smashed it like he promised he would. The darkness receded and Dick could breathe easier. It was still dark outside as it was inside, but the darkness didn't seem oppressive anymore. Dick didn't feel like he was being watched and he could barely make out the voices still beckoning. 

“We will have to pay for this,” Dick said, inhaling the night’s air.

“It's an abandoned building Dick. Fuck it, and if someone has to pay for it, it's me. I just smashed it.” 

“But we make the big bucks now,” Dick replied. 

“Luthor's son,” Kon pointed out. “You want to climb out of the window or-”

“Yes, please,” Dick cut in.

“Okay, carefully.”

“I grew up in a circus. I think I can handle this.” He took off his jacket, put it over the sharp edges, and then he climbed outside, Kon followed. 

Once they were standing in front of the building, Dick grabbed Kon and kissed him hard. “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Kon said. 

Dick looked back into the building, saw something moving in the darkness and grabbed Kon's hand to drag him away and towards the nearest light source. 

“Never again,” Dick said. “From now on it’s only exclusive Halloween parties and Masquerade Balls.” 

“You should have told Tim that you hated haunted houses,” Kon said. 

“I didn't hate them before, but I sure as hell hate them now,” Dick replied. It was true too. Something in that building was not natural. He didn't know why he was the only one who had heard the boogeymen's voices, but he was glad that Kon was spared. 

Kon rubbed Dick's arms. “Let's get our phones and find a nice well lit diner or coffee shop, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dick replied. 

~+~

Once they had their phones back, Dick texted Jay and Tim who still weren't back from the whole haunted house/treasure hunt thing. Dick was worried. Maybe he had been the only one who had heard the boogeymen, but that didn't mean that everyone else was safe. 

After half an hour, Dick got a text from Tim and he breathed easier. It said that they were on the way to the coffee shop to meet up with Kon and Dick. 

Dick took a sip of his hot chocolate, closed his eyes and breathed out. 

“They are on their way here,” Kon said. 

“Yeah.”

“So...” Kon said. “What really freaked you out there?” 

Dick looked at him, debated lying, because boogeymen were tales to scare kids, but in the end didn't. “I heard voices.” 

“Okay?”

“Beckoning me to step into the darkness,” Dick replied. “And I knew that if I did, I would just be swallowed and never be seen or heard from again.”

“Dick, fuck.” 

“I know, but my people believe that there is a nightmare realm, like a forest and that – things live there. Things that live on human fear and terror and flesh, so....” He shrugged. 

“No wonder you were freaked out.” Kon took a sip of his coffee. “But you're usually fine in the dark.”

“Yeah, but Samhain isn't any other night, you know?” 

“Samhain?”

“Halloween, when the veil between worlds is thin and all kinds of things can slip over.” Dick looked at the table and then at Kon again. “Things that usually live in the nightmare forest.” 

Dick wasn't sure if Kon believed him, but that wasn't important. Kon had been there for him when he needed to feel another human being and he didn't ask questions, just helped Dick. Dick grabbed Kon's hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome,” Kon said. 

“Well, this looks cozy,” Jay said, as he entered the coffee shop, with Tim right behind him. 

“You guys gave up early?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah, I decided I don't care for haunted houses at all,” Kon answered before Dick could. 

“Okay...” Tim said. “So, nothing like this next year for you. But me and Jay had a blast.”

“How did you guys even get out? There were only two exits.”

“Smashed a window,” Dick said. 

“In real rock-star fashion,” Jay teased, sitting down next to Dick and wrapping a protective arm around him. “I approve.” He smirked and then pulled Dick in a deep kiss that touched Dick’s heart and soul… it was just what Dick needed to soothe away the rest of the darkness that lingered.

“I thought you might,” Dick said, soaking in Jay’s love and closeness. 

“So, what now?” Tim asked. 

“I was promised cuddles and other things on a couch,” Kon answered. 

“Oh,” Tim said, “I can get behind that plan.”

“Me too,” Jay said. “Let me just grab some coffee first.” 

“We have coffee at home,” Kon replied, finishing his own and getting up. He held out a hand for Dick and Dick took it. “Come on guys, let's go home.” 

Dick smiled at Kon and Kon smiled back. Home sounded like an excellent idea.


	12. ~Thanksgiving II~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all those that celebrate!!

The best thing about their album going platinum and their tour being sold out, was that they now had true perks of the job, like the penthouse suite they were currently staying in. It had all the sweet amenities and it was the best way to spend their off time. They didn’t have to sleep in their tour bus anymore or use Wayne’s money for a few nights in a hotel. They were living the life!

Dick was currently lounging on Jay, enjoying their day off. They were on the East coast and it was just easier to stay on the road…even though it was Thanksgiving. 

“This time last year, we were enjoying a frozen turkey.” Dick teased and John snorted from across the room. 

“Shit. It’s been a year, guys!”

“And it’s still frozen!” Jay added and Dick laughed, squeezing Jason’s thigh lovingly. 

John snorted, shaking his head as he got up and stripped down to his swim trunks. “I’m going down to the pool. Can’t let Damian and Colin have all the fun.” 

“Guess we’ll have to make up our own fun!” Dick grinned and twisted in Jay’s lap, pulling him into a kiss. He wouldn’t complain, he loved moments like this. Their little make out session grew a bit more heated and they only paused when Tim emerged from their bedroom with his bag slung over his shoulder and a phone at his ear.

“Hey, where are you going?” Jay asked, watching as Tim crossed over to them. 

“My other hot, rich, boyfriend is picking me up and then we’re off to Smallville.” He grinned and leaned in to give Jay a quick kiss. 

“Hey, what about me?” Dick teased and Tim smiled warmly at him and then kissed him as well. 

“Did Kon steal Luthor’s jet or something?” Jay questioned as he ran his fingers through Dick’s hair and Dick leaned into his touch.

“Yeah, they landed a half hour or so ago and Kon’s on his way here to pick me up.” Tim gushed, obviously excited to see Kon. They both knew how hard it has been on Tim doing the long distance thing during the tour. Kon was taking classes and couldn’t tour as security as he did on their first tour. “I’ll be back in time for our sound check tomorrow. I just couldn’t pass up a Turkey dinner made by Ms. Kent and some time with Kon.”

“That’s great,” Dick nodded. “Give Kon all our love and you’ll have to bring back some of that famous pie too!”

“Will do!” Tim grinned and checked his phone when it beeped. “Oh, gotta go. Love you guys!” Tim waved at them as he darted out of the suite, leaving them alone on the couch. 

Dick was happy that Tim would be able to spend time with Kon for the holiday. “So, where were we?” Dick teased turning his attention back to Jason.

“I believe you were about to suck my cock,” Jason smirked as he tugged on Dick’s shirt and then pulled it over his head, tossing it away. 

“Yeah, that and so much more.” Dick winked, pushing up Jason’s shirt and running his fingers over Jason’s chest. He followed the light touches with teasing kisses as he worked his way down. “You’re wearing far too many clothes.” 

“Guess you’ll have to peel me out of them.” Jason arched his back as he managed to tug his shirt off and Dick worked on taking off his pants and boxers until he was laying naked on the couch. “Like what you see?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Dick breathed in the scent of his lover’s arousal and began licking around Jay’s erection. “Tastes good too.” He teased as he circled around the base of Jay’s cock and then sucked him down. 

Jason cursed, hips thrusting up as Dick continued to tease his length. “Fuck, Dick. Wanna taste you too.” Dick popped off, licking his swollen lips. 

“Yeah.” Dick moaned, rushing to take his sweats off. He was already hard and craving Jason’s mouth on him. 

Jay chuckled as they rearranged themselves on the couch. “Only you could get into this position,” he teased as he ran his tongue over Dick’s erection, teasing him as Dick had done to Jason. 

Dick moaned, loving the onslaught of attention. He licked his lips and then sucked down Jason’s cock. Dick shuddered from head to toe, he loved when they performed oral sex in this position. 

Dick gagged on Jason’s length when Jason inserted a finger into Dick’s anus and triggered his orgasm. Dick closed his eyes and had to take a moment before he finished Jason off a second later. 

“Dirty trick,” Dick admonished as he flipped himself and kissed Jason, just enjoying the high of their orgasms. 

“You love it,” Jason smirked and god, did he ever. “So, round two?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Dick chuckled, breathlessly and stole another kiss. They rubbed against each other, slowly and teasingly until they were both hard again. 

They startled when there was a loud forced cough and they pulled away enough to glance over at the door to see an older man standing there. It took a moment in Dick’s lust laden mind to even process who it was. Alfred fucking Pennyworth. “Gentlemen.” 

But if Alfred was here then…

“Dick, Jason.” 

Dick couldn’t help but smile, winking at Bruce and not bothering to move from their positions. “Mister Wayne.” 

Bruce returned the smile, his cheeks flushing slightly. “I’m sorry we interrupted. I’m gathering the boys aren’t here.” 

“Down at the pool,” Jay replied, trailing his hands down Dick’s back almost possessively… technically only Dick’s ass was on display, their hard cocks were trapped between their bodies. And it’s not like they were shy. 

Bruce nodded. “Gives us time to set up.” He waved Alfred in and that’s when Dick noticed the many boxes and the aroma wafting in. 

“Oh, my god.” Dick exhaled, sitting up. “Did you just bring us Thanksgiving dinner?”

“With all the trimmings,” Alfred replied as he began to set up the table. 

“So much better than leftover pizza,” Jay exclaimed as he pressed a kiss to Dick’s shoulder. “We should move this to the bathroom and clean up a bit.” 

Dick nodded in agreement. “Good call.” He grabbed his clothes and then winked over at Bruce before they ran off to the bathroom. 

Jay immediately pinned him to the wall, kissing him hungrily and Dick responded to him eagerly. 

Dick moaned as they parted. “Having Bruce catch us, totally turned you on.” 

“Yeah,” Jason smirked and then pulled away long enough to turn the water on in the shower. “Can you blame me?” 

“Nah,” Dick smiled, he’d never forget the night he shared with Bruce and John… but Jay would always be in his heart first. “Me too.”

Jason stepped under the spray of water and then tugged Dick under with him. The hot water felt so damn good against his skin and Jason felt even better. It wasn’t long before Dick was up against the wall and Jason was buried deep within him, fucking him so damn good. 

By the time they emerged from the bathroom John and the boys had just returned. It was perfect timing. 

“Bruce?” John gasped, his whole face lightening up. “What are you doing here?” 

Bruce smiled, “I brought Thanksgiving to you.” 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” John crossed over to him and pulled him into a kiss. “God, I love you so fucking much.”

“Language,” Alfred stated and John snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“Love you too,” Bruce replied, holding him close and Dick knew that they would probably prefer fucking in the bedroom versus eating a dinner, but that’ll have to wait until later. 

“Father,” Damian smiled. “I thought you were going to be here later in the evening?” 

“You knew?” John gasped in mocked outrage. 

“Yep,” Colin grinned. “We even had a key ready for them downstairs.” 

“A little warning would have been nice,” Dick pointed out. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Damian smirked. “Like it would have stopped you from doing anything.” 

John laughed, “So true.” 

“I was able to get away earlier than I thought,” Bruce stated as he hugged his sons and then glanced over at Alfred. “Are we ready?” 

“Yes, Master Bruce.” He nodded and everyone rushed to the table. 

Everything looked fucking amazing. “And I bet the turkey’s not frozen.” Dick winked at John and he groaned in response. 

“You guys suck.” 

“But you love us,” Jay grinned as he took his seat. “Enough of the pleasantries, let’s eat!” 

“Let’s.” Dick nodded in agreement and loaded his plater with all the goodies. He took a few bites and moaned happily. “Alfred, you’ve outdone yourself!” 

“Naturally.” Alfred simply smiled, refilling their drinks as they laughed and talked and ate their fill. 

Dick sighed in contentment, patting his stomach. “This has been one of the best Thanksgiving. I’m so grateful for everyone in my family… Tim’s so missing out.” 

“I dunno, Ms. Kent’s pies are damn good.” Jay pointed out. “No offence, Alfred.” 

“None taken, Master Jason.” 

Dick smiled, reaching over to Jason and squeezing his hand. He was so thankful for Jason coming into his life… none of this would have happened without that moment.


End file.
